Deceptive
by Wiseone11
Summary: Three years after Ziva David dies new evidence comes to light. Was Trent Kort the only one? Characters may seem OOC. Rated M for violence and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Please note that characters may seem like they are out of character and that this story does not follow the Season 16 timeline. This story takes place about three years after Season 13. This work is considered rated M (to be on the safe side) due to violence and suggestive themes. A warning will be included at the beginning of a chapter that contains suggestive themes. Also, all mistakes are my own. I do not have a Beta Reader.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the NCIS universe or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter One: 2018 July 7-Washington D.C.**

"Okay, I can do this," Alex mutters to herself, "I can do this."

_Ding! _The elevator doors open to reveal the orange room of the NCIS bullpen. Alex steps out of the elevator and straightens her tie and sports coat as she searches the room for someone.

"Hello, can I help you," a blonde woman, taller than Alex, asks?

Alex jumps a little before hesitantly replying, "I am looking for Special Agent Gibbs."

The woman smiles, "Gibbs isn't here yet but why don't I show you to his desk. I'm Jack Sloane."

"Alex."

The woman now identified as Jack Sloane walks Alex over to a cluster of empty desks.

"Well, Alex here is Agent Gibbs desk," Sloane jesters to the desk in front of her, "He should be here any minute. You have an interesting accent. Where are you from, Alex? If you don't mind me asking."

"Alabama."

"That's nice. What part?"

"Do you need something, Jack," a tall man with silver/white hair and a coffee cup asks as he passes Sloane.

"No, I am actually just waiting with your visitor. Agent Gibbs this is Alex," Sloane says introducing the two.

Gibbs looks at the visitor before saying, "Gibbs."

"Alex."

"What do you want?"

Alex eyes Sloane out of the corner of her eye.

"Excuse me, I need to go take care of somethings in my office," Sloane says before leaving.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private," Alex asks?

Gibbs brushes past Alex, "Come on," to the elevator.

Alex follows Gibbs and once the elevators doors were securely shut, Gibbs flipped the emergency stop switch.

"Talk."

Alex takes out a black wallet and flips it open to show her credentials.

"Alex Covington, CIA Officer."

Gibbs eyes Alex warily.

"I need some help," Alex says.

"What does the CIA want with me," Gibbs asks?

"Not the CIA. Me. I need your help. I have some information pertaining to a case from a few years ago."

"What case?"

"I can't tell you, not yet anyway."

"And why the hell not?"

"I know this is asking a lot of you Agent Gibbs but please trust me."

"I don't know you."

"I know and with my agency's track record, I don't blame you," Alex takes a folded piece of paper out of her jacket and hands it to Gibbs, "Can you get these people?"

_Anthony DiNozzo_

_Timothy McGee_

_Abby Scuito_

"DiNozzo and Abby don't work here anymore."

"I know. Just-can you get them?"

"I want to know more."

"Look I can't tell you at the moment."

"For all I know, you could want to kill me. I want to know more."

Alex grits her teeth, "Kort. You remember him?"

"He's dead."

"He wasn't working alone."

"Why come to me?"

"I don't know how far up this goes."

"My team and I can handle it if you just tell me everything."

"No, we do it my way, Gibbs."

Gibbs stares hard at Alex hoping she will give in but finally he says, "Fine," and he switches the elevator back on.

"Two weeks from now," Alex says as the elevator doors open, "We will meet at your house."

Gibbs doesn't reply as he shoves the list of people into his pocket and he gets off the elevator.

"You okay boss," McGee asks?

"I'm fine," Gibbs grunts as he flips open his phone to dial a number.

Mcgee, Bishop, and Torres look at each other trying to figure out is going on.

The phone rings three times before a familiar voice is heard, "Boss?"

"I haven't been your boss for almost three years, DiNozzo."

Mcgee looks up and glances at Gibbs when he hears Tony's name.

"Old habits die hard. What do you need?"

"I need some help. I can't talk about it over the phone. Can you come on the 20th?"

"This serious, boss? Senior is out of town and I don't have anyone to watch Tali."

"Bring her with you."

"Okay, we will be there."

"I'll fill you in then," Gibbs says before he hangs up.

Gibbs sit there for a moment staring down at his desk before announcing, "I'm going to go get a refill."

Torres waits until the elevator doors shut behind Gibbs before asking, "What's wrong with him?"

"With Gibbs, who knows," McGee says as Sloane walks back into the bullpen.

"Have you seen Gibbs," she asks?

"He just left. He's not in a good mood," Bishop says.

"Do you know what Alex wanted," Sloane asks?

"Alex," McGee asks?

"Who's Alex," Torres asks?

"She was here five minutes ago. Asking for Gibbs," Sloane says, "You didn't see her?"

"All we saw was Gibbs exiting the Elevator, pissed," Torres says.

"No. Alex who, Jack," McGee asks?

"I don't know. She just said her name was Alex. She is about 5'2"/5'3", choppy short brown hair, green eyes, and she had a slight southern accent," Sloane describes.

"I'll look through security footage," McGee says as he pulls up the footage on the plasma.

"There," Sloane says, "Her."

"You sure that's a her, Jack? It looks like a he to me," Torres says.

"It's a her, Nick."

"You sure? The hair is really short and that's a men's suit."

"It's a her."

"You sure-"

"Nick," Bishop yells!

"Fine, its a her," Torres mumbles.

"Running facial recognition now," McGee says and soon after his computer dings, "I got a hit."

"Well, who is She," Torres says with the emphasis on she.

"I don't know. I don't have high enough security clearance," McGee says.

"It could be someone from witness protection or the FBI or the CIA," Bishop says.

"It's probably not someone from witness protection," Sloane says.

"So, that leaves the FBI or the CIA," Torres says.

"Neither one of them are good options," McGee says.

Mcgee clears the plasma of the security footage.

"What now," Bishop says?

"Grab your gear! We've got a dead Petty Officer in Norfolk," Gibbs says as he reenters the bullpen.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: All mistakes are my own. I do not have a Beta Reader.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the NCIS universe or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: 2018 July 1st-Rome, Italy**

Alex Covington stands in front of a bathroom mirror, straightening up her black tie and suit. She had her brown hair covered by a short blonde wig and she wore fake blonde facial hair on her face to give herself a more masculine appearance. Once she was satisfied with her looks, Alex gave a small smirk to the mirror and entered her hotel room.

She went to the bedside table and opened the drawer that was filled with several passports and wallets. She grabbed the passport on top and opened it, inside there was a picture of what Alex's current alias looked like with the name Alexander Moore, she puts the passport in her suit pocket and then grabs a black wallet. She makes sure the information matches and places it in her back pocket. She then closes the drawer, grabs her sunglasses from the nightstand, and leaves her hotel.

Alex strolls down the streets of Rome, almost carelessly as if she was a wealthy tourist, but that doesn't last long-she spots her target. An exotic dark haired beauty eating at a cafe. Alex takes a deep breath and places the smirk on her lips. Alex walks over to the dark-haired woman and sits down in the seat in front of her.

"Is this seat taken, Sophie," Alex Covington asks the dark haired woman?

The woman, Sophie, looks up from the book she was reading as she enjoyed her lunch.

"Who are you," Sophie asks?

"A friend."

Sophie doesn't look amused, "Your name?"

"Alexander Moore," Alex says, "but please, call me Alex."

"What do you want?"

"To talk. How did you survive?"

The woman stares at Alex, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I believe you do. As I said before, I am a friend. I want to help you."

"I don't know you and you don't know me," Sophie says as she gets up from the table.

"He wasn't alone. Kort, I mean. But you already knew that. Didn't you?"

Sophie stops in her tracks and turns back around to Alex, "What do you know?"

"Not much, but enough to get the basics."

Sophie sits back down and asks, "What do you want?"

"I want justice. You shouldn't be running in fear. You should be with your family. I want to help."

"You can't do it by yourself."

"That's why I found you."

"It is going to take more than just you and me," Sophie says.

"Who do you suggest?"

Sophie takes a piece of paper out of her bag and writes:

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

_Anthony DiNozzo_

_Timothy McGee_

_Abby Scuito_

"Talk to Gibbs. He can get the others. We can meet in his basement."

"Okay. Now the question is how are you going to get back into the US?"

"I have my ways."

"Okay," Alex hands Sophie a cell phone as she gets up, "Here, take this. I'll call you."

Sophie nods at Alex before the two go their separate ways, Sophie back to her apartment and Alex back to her hotel room.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: All mistakes are my own. I do not have a Beta Reader.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the NCIS universe or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: 2018 July 7-Norfolk, VA**

"Petty Officer Patrick Daniels," Torres says as he looks through the deceases wallet, "Money and credit cards are gone."

"Robbery gone wrong, maybe," Bishop says as she takes sketches.

"I should be able to trace the credit cards if they are used," Mcgee adds as he takes photos of the crime scene.

"Time of death," Gibbs asks?

"Somewhere between 2100 and 2300 last night," Palmer says.

"Cause of death?"

"Two gunshot wounds to the chest it looks like. I won't know for certain if that is what killed him until I get him back to autopsy," Palmer says.

"Do that. Torres, you and Bishop, go check out this guy's apartment. McGee, you trace those cards," Gibbs says.

* * *

**Langley, VA**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello," Sophie says.

"I made contact. July 21st," Alex says.

"I'll be there 18th."

"Text me the details. I'll pick you up."

"What did he say?"

"He wasn't happy."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing much. Just mentioned Kort. He doesn't trust me."

"Neither do I."

"Yeah, well at least you hide your disdain for me."

"He'll come around."

"I don't blame him. It's hard to trust an outsider. They can betray you."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Going to betray him?"

"No," Alex says before hanging up the phone and letting out a big sigh.

"You seem like you're having a tough day," a tall busty brunette with blue eyes says from the doorway of Alex's office.

"What do you want, Vero?"

"Nothing. Just visiting."

Alex just raises her eyebrow.

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Undercover work?"

"Why are you asking me this," Alex asks?

"It seems kind of stupid for the director to keep punishing you after all these years. It's not your fault. You were trying to do the right thing."

"Whether it was the right thing or not. I disregarded orders. I was to blend in and move up the ranks as I observe. I didn't do that."

"Do you think the director will give you another shot?"

"Vero, what is this really about?"

"I don't want to be the Director's secretary anymore."

"Last time I recall, I took all the blame and the director offered you another shot with a different training officer."

"I didn't want another training officer. I still don't. You were my training officer for over a year and a half."

"Vero, to tell you the truth I do miss undercover work but the Director isn't going to let me go back undercover for as long as he can help it. He'd probably fire me before he let me go undercover again."

"You were one of the best undercover officers. Do you really think he is going to let you go over just one botched op?"

"I do. Now, Vero as much as I love your talks. I suggest you go back to your desk."

"Whatever, Alex. I'll come back once you've cool off," Vero says she leaves.

Alex leans back in her chair and lets out a huge sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: All mistakes are my own. I do not have a Beta Reader. Also, this is a flashback (the date gives it away), it takes place approximately two years before our main story takes place. It gives a little more background information on Alex Covington.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the NCIS universe or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: 2016 January 19-Langley, VA**

"Come in," a voice says behind the closed door.

Alex opens the door, "After you Veronica."

"Thank you, Officer Covington."

Alex and Vero walk into the Director of the CIA's office.

"Have a seat," the Director, a tall man with graying black hair and hazel eyes, says from behind his desk.

Alex and Vero sit down in the chairs in front of the director's desk.

"Officer Alex Covington and Probationary Officer Veronica Jones," the Director says.

"Director," the two women reply.

"Covington, you studied abroad during your time at university?"

"Yes, sir. I was in the UK for a year."

The Director nods his head at this.

"Jones, you have been at this agency for about a year now?"

Vero looks at Alex for a moment before answering, "Yes, sir."

"Officer Covington, is your training officer?"

"Yes, sir."

"Have you ever been out of the country, Jones?"

"Not yet, sir."

"That's a good attitude to have. Now, onward to business. Officer Covington, I assume you have heard about Et Exspiravit?"

"The Ghost? Yes, sir."

"Rumor has it, he is looking for some help in the UK."

"What kind of help?"

"He needs transportation to move his weapons."

"So he needs a car thief?"

"Yes."

Alex answers without hesitation, "I'll do it."

"Excellent, I will book and you the next flight out."

"Veronica and me?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Veronica, leave," Alex says.

Vero does as Alex says without a word.

"With all due respect, Director, I do my best work alone."

"She is your Probie, Officer Covington, and she needs the field experience."

"Normally, I would agree, but The Ghost isn't a low-level target, sir."

"How about we compromise. She can be your handler. That way she is not directly involved in the case but she is still apart of it. You get the information and she passes it on for you."

Alex grits her teeth.

"Fine," she says begrudgingly.

"Good, I knew you'd see it my way," the Director slides a folder over to Alex, "These are your mission details. I want you to follow them to the letter. Understood? We can't risk the letting The Ghost get away if you screw up. We might not get another chance at him."

"Understood."

* * *

**2016 January 27-Outskirts of London**

"Are you sure this will work," Vero asks?

"I am sure, Veronica," Alex says, "Now, remember the plan. My name is Danielle Davis, I go by Dani. You are my girlfriend, Lauren White. We both just moved from the US to London a week ago. You are an artist and I am a car thief. You with me so far?"

"I'm with you, Babe," Vero says with a smile.

Alex glares at Vero from the corner of her eye.

"I'm getting into character," Vero says.

"Now, here comes the tough part. Tonight, I am going to offer my help for a price. Your job when we get there is to be quiet and look pretty. Understood?"

"Yes."

"When he accepts my help and he will. I will work my way through the ranks and gather intel on The Ghost's gang. And you will report what I say back to HQ. Understood?"

"Yes, we have been over this a billion times," Vero answers, exasperated.

"Good. And when I do finally meet The Ghost, I will interrogate and then terminate him," Alex says as she stops the car in front of a run-down building.

A moment of silence overcomes the occupants in the car.

"I'm nervous," Vero says breaking the moment of silence.

"You'll get over it. It's show time, Lauren," Alex says getting out of a silver Ashton Martin.

Alex offers her arm to Vero and they walk to the door. Alex knocks twice, pauses, and knocks twice more.

The door opens a crack and a gruff voice asks, "What do you want?"

"The name's Davis, Dani Davis. I am here about the job."

The door opens the rest of the way revealing a red-haired man the size of an NFL linebacker.

"Come in, the name's Charlie," the man says letting Alex and Vero in the building.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: All mistakes are my own. I do not have a Beta Reader.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the NCIS universe or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: 2018 July 21-Gibb's House**

The time was nearing midnight and Gibbs' basement was silent despite the number of people sitting around a large wooden boat in the center of the room.

"When did was this person was supposed to be here," Tony asks, breaking the silence.

"Midnight," Gibbs says.

"What time is it," Tony asks?

"Not midnight," Gibbs says.

"11:49," McGee says.

"Are we sure we can trust this person," Abby asks.

Gibbs takes a drink of coffee, "My gut."

"But what if your gut is wrong? What if they tricked your gut into-," Abby was cut off.

"Gibbs' gut is never wrong," Tony interrupts.

"But-"

"Abby," McGee says, "Calm down. Gibbs, wouldn't have brought us here to meet them if he thought they were bad."

Abby calms down, "You're right, Tim."

The front door could be heard opening and shutting before anyone else could say or ask anything.

"I see you got everyone," Alex Covington says as she walks down the stairs.

Alex was dressed differently from when she first met Gibbs, instead of a suit, she wore dark cargo pants and a gray T-shirt with a leather jacket. She had a black backpack slung over her shoulders.

Gibbs stood up from the table, "Covington."

"Special Agent Gibbs," Alex greets before addressing the rest of the people in the room, "Alex Covington, CIA."

Tony spoke up first, "Tony DiNozzo."

"Timothy Mcgee."

"Abby Sciuto."

"Well, it is nice to meet y'all," Alex says, "I suppose it is time. You can come out now."

The floorboards creaked as a shadow passed over the basement door and the dark-haired woman from Rome appears in the doorway.

"Sophie Rainer but y'all know her by another name-" Alex says.

Tony interrupts, "Ziva?"

The dark-haired woman smiles, "Tony."

"Ziva," Tony rushes up the stairs and engulfs Ziva into a hug, spinning her around.

"It's really you," he asks?

She nods, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Tony hugs her tighter before letting go and leading her down the stairs, their hands intertwined.

"Ziva," Abbys brings Ziva into a hug.

"Abby," Ziva hug back before letting go.

Then McGee hugs Ziva, "Tim," Ziva says, "You look, different."

"A lot has changed," he replies as he lets go of Ziva.

"Ziver," Gibbs says.

"Gibbs."

Gibbs and Ziva hugs.

"I'm sorry," Gibbs says.

"For what?"

"For not looking harder."

"I didn't want to be found. I didn't want anyone getting hurt because of me."

Gibbs lets go of Ziva, "Then why come back now?"

Ziva looks at Alex, "It felt like the right thing to do."

"I'm glad you're back. We missed you."

"I missed all of you. Tony?"

"Yeah, Ziva?"

"Is Tali here?"

"She's asleep upstairs."

"Ziva," Abby says, "We thought you were dead. Where have you been for the past three years?"

"After the mortar attack, I fled Israel-"

"If you don't mind, how did you survive," McGee asks?

"I was in Tali's room when the mortar attack hit."

"Wait, if you were in Tali's room and Tali was found in her room… You left Tali in that house by herself," Tony says as the realization hit him.

"Tali couldn't come where I was going. It would have been too dangerous, Tony."

Tony stood up, his jaw hardening, "Excuse me," and left the basement.

Ziva sighed and looked down at the table, "I didn't know who to trust after the attack. I stayed just long enough to make sure Tali got out alive. Then I snuck on to a plane headed to Egypt. I spent a few months there before getting on a ship and going to Athens. That's where I changed my name to Sophie Rainer-"

"The dead assassin," McGee asks?

"Yes, anyway, I stayed in Greece for a year before I went to Rome. That's where Alex found me."

"I am just glad you're alive, Ziva," Abby says.

"Ziver," Gibbs says, "I think you better go talk to DiNozzo."

Ziva nods and leaves the basement.

"How did you find Ziva," Abby asks Alex.

"I found out that Ziva's body was never discovered. It took a year for me to track her down and find her. But I figured out that Sophie Rainer, who was living in Rome at the time, was a _dead woman_ walking, so to speak. I followed Sophie for a few days and came to the conclusion that she and Ziva were the same person. But I didn't make contact with Sophie until just before I spoke to Gibbs," Alex explains.

"Covington," Gibbs says, "Thank you."

Alex nods at Gibbs.

* * *

Tony is sitting in an armchair, in one of Gibbs' guest rooms, watching Tali sleep peacefully.

Ziva steps into the doorway and observes Tony, "She's grown, hasn't she?"

"Why, Ziva," Tony asks not looking up from Tali.

"I didn't leave as soon as I could. I waited outside the house until Orli came and took Tali."

"How did you know Tali would be here with me?"

"You are her father."

"Why didn't you tell me when Tali was born?"

"It was dangerous."

Tony shot up from his seat, "It was dangerous! I could have protected you! Both of you!"

"I couldn't risk that, Tony! What if you died!"

"Me, dead? You're the one who has been dead for three years!"

"I'm not dead! I am standing right in front of you!"

"Well-"

"Abba," a small voice says.

Tony visibly relaxes before turning towards the bed before Tali can see Ziva.

"Yes, Tali," Tony asks softly?

"Why are you yelling?"

"I didn't mean to wake you. I just forgot to use my inside voice. Kind of like how you do when you get excited," Tony explains, "Why don't you go back to sleep, Tali."

"Okay."

Tony kisses her forehead and straightens the covers on Tali.

"You're good with her," Ziva says softly.

Tony runs his hands over Tali's head, "Well, it has been three years."

"Tony," Ziva says, "I am sorry. I should have done a lot of things different. I should have told you about Tali. I shouldn't have disappeared. I should have-"

"Ziva," Tony turns to Ziva and hugs her, "It's okay. We will work this out. I've missed you, so much. So has Tali."

"I have missed you both too."

"Are we good now," Tony asks?

"I think so."

A smile makes its way onto Tony's face, "I think so too. We should go back downstairs and figure out what Covington wants."

Tony and Ziva exit Tali's room and walk hand in hand back down to the basement where the rest of the team still sat around the boat.

"You two done," Gibbs asks when he sees the couple.

Tony nods while Ziva says, "Yes."

"Sit," Gibbs says to them before telling Alex, "Tell us what you know."

Alex stood up and opened the black backpack.

"As you all are aware Trent Kort, before his passing, was colluding with the Russians and had issued an attack on the former home of Eli David," Alex starts as she pulls out a burner phone and a few opened letters all sealed in evidence bags.

"When I was looking through Kort's file I noticed that the file contradicted itself. It said that the last contact Kort had with the Russians was May 20th but it also said Kort was killed May 17th. So, how can a dead guy contact the Russians from the grave? That's when I had the idea of looking through the evidence against Kort."

Alex picks up the burner phone, "This was the phone found on Kort's body. The sim card is missing. This normally wouldn't really be a big concern but I looked into this phone call history and found out that the number that this phone is supposed to have," she holds up the burner phone, "Has been calling the Russians every week for the past three years."

"The missing sim card might have nothing to do with the Kort's operations. Someone else entirely may have that phone number and maybe using it for different reasons," McGee says.

Alex ignores McGee and slides the phone over to Abby and picks up the bundle of letters.

"Rule 39," Gibbs says after he swallows his coffee.

"There is no such thing as a coincidence," Tony says.

Alex continues, "These letters were posted marked from Israel to Kort in the months leading up to the mortar attack on the farmhouse. They talked about the files Eli David had and in an exchange for killing Ziva."

Alex slides the letters over to Abby/

"Mcgee, I want to know where that card thingy went," Gibbs tells McGee before turning to Abby, "Abby I want you to see if you can find out anything about who sent those letters."

"Okay, boss," McGee says and turns to Alex, "What's the number?"

Alex writes down the phone number.

"How can I find out anything," Abby says, "I don't have a lab anymore."

"Here," Alex says grabbing a set of keys from her bag and throwing them to Abby, "They are to a safe house in DC. There's a lab in the basement."

"Thanks!"

"Now, do we know of anyone that may have more information on Kort," Alex asks?

"That will be hard finding someone who isn't dead that knows Kort well," Gibbs says.

"What about Ray," Ziva says.

Tony makes a face, "That slimeball?"

"He was CIA and he knew Kort."

"He's in prison."

"Ziver may be onto something," Gibbs says.

"Well let's go talk to him then," Alex says.

"It's one in the morning, Abby," Tony says.

"Everyone, bed. We'll continue this when the sun is up," Gibbs tells everyone.

"Who will be going to visit Ray," Ziva asks"

"I will," Alex says, "It's too dangerous for you to go."

"DiNozzo, you go with Covington," Gibbs says."

"I think I can handle, Cruz by myself," Alex says.

"You asked for our help," Gibbs says, "DiNozzo goes."

"Fine. He can observe," Alex says.

"Then it is settled. DiNozzo and Covington will visit Cruz in Leavenworth tomorrow," Gibbs says.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: All mistakes are my own. I do not have a Beta Reader.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the NCIS universe or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: 2018 July 8-Washington D.C.**

"Update," Gibbs says as he enters the squad room.

"Petty Officer 1st Class, Patrick Daniels, 32. Lived in Norfolk," Bishops says.

"Looked like Daniels just got out of a relationship," Torres says, "We found women's clothes taking up half the closet."

"That doesn't always mean he had a girlfriend," McGee says in reference to an earlier case.

"Anyway, the Petty Officer's parents are both dead. Mom died three years ago from cancer. Dad, four months ago, cardiac arrest. Two siblings, a brother, and a sister," Bishop says. "Sister is on her way to identify the body," Torres adds, "Daniels worked on a nuclear sub as an electronics engineer"

"The sub is set to deploy the 19th. It will be headed to the Pacific Ocean on a six-month deployment," Bishop says.

"Still trying to trace the credit cards. Jimmy confirmed what he originally said at the scene. It was a double tap to the heart. .45 caliber was used," McGee says, "Not sure of the type yet. There were no casings at the scene. So, it could have been a revolver or if he policed his brass, a semi-automatic."

_Ding_!

"Just got a hit on one of the credit cards. It was just used in Norfolk a few miles from our crime scene," McGee says.

"You and Torres, go check it out."

"Got it, boss," McGee says as him and Torres leave.

"Bishop, I want you to find anyone who had a grudge against Petty Officer Daniels," Gibbs says leaving the squad room.

* * *

**Norfolk, VA**

"Are you sure this is the place," Torres says?

McGee looks down at his phone, "Yeah, this is the place."

"It's a pawn shop," Torres yells pointing at a run-down brick building. The neon sign above the building is faded.

"Come on, Nick," McGee says as he walks into the building, "Hello?"

"What can I help you boys with today," a grizzly looking man with ragged silver hair asks?

Mcgee shows the man his badge, "Special Agent Timothy McGee and this is Special Agent Nick Torres. We are here about a credit card that was used at this location?"

"Credit card?"

"Yeah, it's a plastic card that people buy things with," Torres says.

"They must have used the ATM in the back. I only accept cash," the man says.

"Okay, thanks," McGee says as he and Torres go to the back of the pawnshop.

The battered ATM was in the back corner of the pawnshop.

"We should be able to get video and thus see our credit card thief," McGee says as he pulls out his phone, "Hey, Kasie. Can you pull up an ATM video for me?"

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

"Ms. Daniels, thank you for coming in today," Bishop says.

"It's not a problem," a short bottle blonde with brown eyes says, "I'm glad to help in any way I can."

"Ms. Daniels, I know this is hard but do you have any idea who might have wanted to do this to your brother, Patrick?"

"Lucas."

"Lucas, your brother Lucas?"

"Lucas has had a drug problem for years. He runs out of money from time to time because of his addiction. He asks Patrick and me for money every so often."

"Do you know how to get in touch with Lucas?"

"No, Lucas lives on the streets. He usually calls from a payphone or some unknown number when he wants something."

"Did your brother have a girlfriend?"

"Lindsey? Is she okay?"

"Lindsey who?"

"Lindsey Holland."

"Thank you. She's okay as far as I know but do you know why your brother broke up with her?"

Ms. Daniels shakes her head, "Patrick didn't break up with her. She broke up with him."

"She broke up with him?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why?"

"I didn't ask. Patrick and Lindsey have always had an on again, off again relationship. I just figured they'd get back together in a few weeks."

"Okay, Thank you, Ms. Daniels."

"What do we got," Gibbs asks a few hours later?

"Petty Officer Daniels' sister says her and the Petty Officer's brother is in deep with drugs and when he runs out of money he usually calls up her or the Petty Officer. Also, the Petty Officer had an off again on again romance with his ex-girlfriend, Lindsey Holland. Holland is the one who initiated the recent breakup," Bishop says.

"Torres and I got a video of the man who used the ATM at the pawn shop in Norfolk. I am running facial recognition now," McGee says as he shows the video to the rest of the team.

In the video, there is a tall man with dark hair and bags under his dark eyes at the ATM trying to get money off of Petty Officer Daniels' credit cards.

_Ding_

"And our mystery man is… Lucas Daniels," McGee says, "Petty Officer Daniel's brother."

"Stop the video," Gibbs says, "What's that?"

Gibbs points at an object sticking out of the waistband of Lucas Daniel's pants.

"That looks like a gun," Torres says after McGee zooms in.

"McGee, Torres, go back to that pawn shop and question the owner of the shop. Bishop your with me. We are going to find Lucas Daniels."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: All mistakes are my own. I do not have a Beta Reader.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the NCIS universe or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: 2018 July 23-Washington D.C.**

The dark gray sky overhead and the heavy rain created a mood of despair as Alex drove her vintage black Mustang along the deserted highway towards the prison.

"You know what I see," Tony asks breaking the silence that was in the car?

"Corn," Alex replies.

"Yes. Corn, corn, and oh look, more corn," Tony says.

"It's Kansas."

"Is Alex Covington your real name," Tony asks changing the subject?

Alex glances over at Tony before replying a bit sarcastically, "Technically, all my aliases are real names. But if you are wondering if Alex Covington is my birth name? Then, that is a yes."

Tony sits there for a moment absorbing the new information about the young CIA agent before asking, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it is the right thing to do."

"In my experience, most CIA operatives don't give a damn about the right thing. Take Kort for example. He never did anything unless he could get something out of it."

Alex snorts, "I'm not most people, DiNozzo. Besides, you shouldn't judge a person based on the actions of others. You should judge the person based on their own actions."

Tony doesn't reply.

Alex slows her driving as she nears the prison gate.

The guard at the gate motions her to roll down her window.

"Name and id," the guard asks?

Alex pulls out her black wallet while Tony hands his wallet over to Alex. Alex hands the guard both of their wallets and tells him, "Officer Alex Covington, I work for the CIA and this is Anthony DiNozzo, former NCIS Special Agent. We are here to speak to Ray Cruz former CIA Operative."

The guard looks both ids thoroughly before saying, "I'm sorry but Mr. DiNozzo doesn't have the security clearance to visit Inmate Ray Cruz."

A brief look of annoyance crossed Alex's face but that was quickly covered up.

"Look, Mr.-" Alex glances down at the guard's uniform looking for a name tag, "Smith. I really shouldn't be telling you this but you leave me no choice."

Alex looks around and motions the guard to lean forward, "DiNozzo, over there, is a deep undercover operative from France. Has been for three years. If word got out about him being in the CIA it could be a threat to national security. And Ray Cruz has the intel we need to protect this country. So do you really want to be the reason that the nation is compromised and on top of that really piss off the Director of the CIA by not letting his top operatives get the information they need to stop this threat?"

The guard visibly gulps before straightening up and opening the gate to the prison.

"Have a nice day," the guard gives their wallets back to Alex.

"Thank you," Alex gives an innocent smile before driving into the prison parking lot.

"What was that," Tony asks?

"A way for you to get in without having to fill out a mountain of paperwork," Alex says handing him his wallet and getting out of her car.

Tony follows Alex into the lobby of the prison, where they sign in and are lead to a private visiting room.

The visiting room was a smallish white room with no windows, a metal table that was bolted to the floor, and four metal chairs. Alex sits down in a chair that faces the door and Tony sits beside her.

"How long are we going to have to wait," Tony asks?

"It hasn't even been a minute."

The door that Alex and Tony entered through opens again but this time with Ray Cruz (who was wearing prison orange and not one of his signature suits) and a beefy guard leading him.

"You can leave the cuffs on," Alex says just as the guard was going to uncuff Cruz.

The guard nodded, "I'll be outside. Just knock twice when you're done."

The guard shuts the door behind him and Cruz smirks at Alex.

"I guess you didn't come here to talk about the weather seeing as you brought DiNozzo."

"CIA-Ray," Tony says.

"DiNozzo."

Alex leans forward, "I want to know about Trent Kort."

"He dead. Didn't you hear," Cruz says?

"He killed Ziva. Didn't you hear," Alex snarks back?

Cruz's face darkens and his eye twitches.

"What do you really want, Covington," he growls.

"I wanna know every single person Kort has ever had contact with. Be it an ally or an old partner."

"What makes you think I know this."

"You worked with Kort," Tony stands up, slamming his hands on the table.

Cruz clenches his jaw, "Kort, like any other CIA operative, had people everywhere."

"Stop avoiding the question, Cruz," Alex says.

"I was his handler for a couple of years-"

"Before you got put in prison," Tony says.

Cruz glares at Tony, "Anyway, the handler before me was a man by the name of James Anderson."

Alex's face pales at Ray Cruz's revelation.

"Where is Anderson now," Tony asks?

"Are you sure it is James Anderson," Alex asks ignoring Tony?

"I'm sure. He and Kort worked together for a long time."

"Who the hell is he," Tony yells?

"Tony," Alex says. "James Anderson is the director of the CIA."

"Well, that's just great," Tony flops back onto his chair as his hands go up.

* * *

"Mcgee," Mcgee answers his desk phone.

"Can you run a search on a James Anderson," Tony says.

"Now?"

"No, tomorrow is good. YES, now!"

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I'm busy chasing a lead right now. Ask Abby."

"When has chasing a lead ever stopped you from running a search?"

"I seriously can't right now, Tony."

Tony hangs up without another word and calls Abby.

"Abby Sciuto speaking," Abby answers.

"Abby, I need you to run a search on a James Anderson."

"Hey Tony, how are you? Oh, hey Abby-"

"Fine, we are in St. Louis right now. Can you, please, run the search," Tony replies cutting Abby off.

"I don't understand why you couldn't have flown to Kansas and back. It would have been quicker."

Alex overhears this and replies, "The CIA monitors the airports and flights near Leavenworth."

"James Anderson, it says he is the current director of the CIA. Nothing that really stands out on his file," Abby says.

"What about his phone calls," Tony asks?

"Nothing."

Tony sighs and looks at Alex with a raised eyebrow. Alex gestures for the phone and Tony hands it over.

"Hey, have you gotten anything off the letters yet?"

"No, I haven't. The letters that you gave me are clean. No fingerprints, no DNA, No return address on the envelopes. So basically nothing."

"How about the cell phone with the missing sim card?"

"The phone has been wiped clean. No fingerprints."

"Thanks, Abby. Tell Gibbs, DiNozzo and I will be back in DC in the morning. I have to make a pit stop and pick something up first," Alex says.

"Okay, I will."

Alex hangs up and gives Tony his phone back.

"Where are we going," Tony asks?

"Pennsylvania. I have a safe house there."

"How many safe houses do you have exactly?"

"More than you'll ever know."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: All mistakes are my own. I do not have a Beta Reader.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the NCIS universe or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: 2018 July 18-Washington D.C.**

"Sit," Gibbs says to Lucas Daniels, the deceased Petty Officer's younger brother.

Lucas sits down as Gibbs throws a file on the table and he and Bishop sits across from Lucas.

"Lucas Daniels," Gibbs opens the file, "Younger brother to Petty Officer Patrick Daniels. Arrested twice with methamphetamines."

Lucas doesn't respond, he just looks at Gibbs with a blank stare and Gibbs stares back.

"You're a hard man to find, Lucas," Gibbs says.

"We probably wouldn't have ever found you if you didn't go back to that pawn shop in Norfolk," Bishop says.

"Why did you kill your brother," Gibbs asks.

Lucas remains silent.

"You might as well go ahead and tell us. You're screwed either way. We have video of you using your brother's stolen credit cards at the ATM, a phone call you made to your brother just before the murder, and we have the .45 caliber revolver that you tried to pawn off today. So you might as well start talking," Bishop says.

"I didn't kill, Patrick," Lucas whispers.

"Explain," Gibbs says.

"I did call Patrick the night he was murdered but it wasn't to kill him. See, Dad died a few months ago and in his will, he left me that gun. Anyway, I got a little short on cash, so I called Patrick up. I knew he would want to have the gun. So, I offered to sell it to him. We agreed to meet in a few hours. When I got there he was already dead," Lucas explains.

On the other side of the glass, Special Agents McGee, Torres, and Sloane are watching the interrogation.

"Do you believe him," McGee asks Sloane?

"Too many consequences. He's lying," Torres says before Sloane can speak.

Solane shakes her head, "I disagree. I don't think he is lying. It would have made more sense if he pawned the murder weapon right away and not have stolen the money and the credit cards."

"When do murderers need logic," Torres says.

"I'm just saying. If he was the murderer he wouldn't have gone back to the same pawn shop, where he had used the ATM, to sell the gun."

"I agree. It does seem a little weird," McGee says.

Back in the interrogation room with Gibbs and Bishop.

Gibbs asks Lucas, "Why did you steal the money and credit cards?"

Lucas shrugs, "It's not like my brother was going to use the cash and cards any time soon."

"You could have called the police," Bishop says.

"The cops? You're joking, right," Lucas asks?

"Let me get this straight. You called your brother to sell him the gun? And when you went to meet up with him, you found him dead. Your immediate reaction is to steal his stuff," Gibbs says.

"Yeah, that it," Lucas says.

"Add, robbery to the murder charge," Gibbs tells Bishop.

"Hey! Look here I swear I didn't murder him!"

"Yeah, well, your brother is dead. There was no witnesses, no cameras, nothing. And our only suspect, you, show up to a pawn shop to sell a gun that is the same type as the murder weapon. You tell me how you didn't murder him!"

On the other side of the glass, Kasie enters the room.

"Hey, guys so I ran ballistics on the gun that Lucas Daniels tried to pawn off. Anyway, the gun matches the type of gun used to kill Petty Officer Daniels-"

"Ah Hah! I knew it," Torres interrupts!

"But Lucas Daniel's gun is not our murder weapon," Kaise says.

"Are you sure," McGee asks?

"Pretty sure, that gun hasn't been fired in a _long_ time," Kaise says.

"Thank you, Kaise," Sloane says.

"Who's gonna tell, Gibbs," Torres asks?

"Not me," McGee, Torres, and Kaise say at the same time.

Sloane just shakes her head and walks out of observation and knocks on the door to interrogation.

"What," Gibbs yells as he opens the door!

"The lab results just came back on the gun. It did not kill Petty Officer Daniels," Sloane says.

Gibbs turns back towards Bishop, "Book him on account of robbery," and then Gibbs leaves interrogation with the rest of the team minus Bishop following him.

Once he reaches the Gibbs sits down in his desk chair and says, "Go!"

"Lucas Daniels did not kill his brother. The gun was clean, hasn't been fired in a while," Torres says.

"Petty Officer Daniels' ex-girlfriend, Lindsey Holland, is a Norfolk police officer," McGee says.

"Go talk to the ex-girlfriend," Gibbs says, "See what she knows."

"On it boss," McGee says leaving.

* * *

**Norfolk, VA**

"Lindsey Holland? Special Agent McGee, NCIS. I need to talk to you about your ex-boyfriend, Petty Officer Patrick Daniels," McGee says to a short redhead with green eyes.

"Come in, Agent McGee," Lindsey Holland says as she opens the door to her apartment to let him in.

The apartment was mostly bare with the exception of some basic furniture and household appliances.

Lindsey leads McGee to the living room where she says, "Please sit. I can get you something to drink?"

McGee sits down on beat up looking couch.

"No, thank you. Ms. Holland, how long had you and Petty Officer Daniel been romantically involved?"

Lindsey sits down beside McGee and crosses her legs.

"Five years, off and on," she says.

"When did you two break up?"

"About two weeks ago but we aren't getting back together. So, what's this about?"

McGee clears his throats, "I know this is probably hard but why did you and the Petty Officer break up?"

Tears start to form in Lindsey Hollands eyes, "I caught him in bed with another woman, Agent McGee."

"And you broke up with him?"

"Yes."

"Uh, well, thank you for your cooperation, Ms. Holland. I'll let you know if I need anything else," McGee says as he leaves Lindsey Hollands apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: All mistakes are my own. I do not have a Beta Reader.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the NCIS universe or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: 2018 July 24-Gibbs' House**

"What did you find out," Gibbs asks as soon as Alex and Tony enter the basement.

Tony sits down beside Ziva-who was holding Tali in her lap-while Alex remains standing.

"Cruz said that Director James Anderson of the CIA and Trent Kort had a history together. With Anderson being Kort's handler before Cruz took over. DiNozzo had Abby run a background check. Nothing came up. I didn't expect it to," Alex says.

"McGee, have you traced the sim card thingy yet?"

"Sim card. I couldn't get a current location on it. The phone it is in is probably off but I was able to get the last known location. It came from Langley," McGee says.

Gibbs looks thoughtful for a moment before asking Alex, "You want to check it out?"

"I do."

"Well, I can't stop you."

"I know. You going to send a babysitter this time or do I get the privilege of checking out this suspect by myself?"

Gibbs gives Alex a hard stare before saying, "Your lead."

"Good. I'm glad we could agree on something," Alex says.

* * *

**2018 July 25-Gibbs' House**

Alex is straightening her black tie when Tony, Ziva, and Abby enter Gibb's basement the next morning.

"I thought you would be halfway to Langley by now," Tony says.

"I'm going to be wearing a wire and feeding y'all a live video. I want you, Ziva, to be watching. I may need your expertise."

Ziva nods, "I will."

"Are you sure sneaking into the Director of the CIA's office is a good idea," Tony asks?

"It's the only way," Alex replies as she put in her earwig and special contact lens that she got from her safehouse.

Alex then pulls out a laptop computer and sets it on the workbench. She turns the computer on and pulls up a program.

"Abby," Alex says, "The computer."

Abby takes Alex's place in front of the computer while Alex syncs her contact lens and earwig to the smartwatch on her left wrist. A live video of Gibbs' basement-with Abby, Tony, and Ziva in its field of view-appears on the computer screen in front of Abby.

"Woah, this is cool," Abby yells staring at the computer screen.

A loud feedback sound blares throughout the basement. Abby, Alex, Tony, and Ziva wince at the sound and Alex reaches over Abby and mutes the volume and microphone buttons.

"When I leave," Alex says pointing to the buttons, "turn those back on."

"How long has the CIA had the ability to use contact lens as a way to record video?"

"About four years," Alex says as she checks her watch, "Look, I need to get going. The video automatically records and saves a record of the recording onto the laptop."

"Okay," Abby says, "Anything else?"

"No," Alex says as she walks up the basement stairs, "I'll be back."

"The Terminator," Tony says as Alex disappears from view.

* * *

The journey to CIA Headquarters didn't take too long. Alex quickly parks her Mustang in her designated parking spot and turns her car off.

She says as she checks out her reflection in the rearview mirror, "Testing, testing, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Abby's chirpy voice calls backs to her.

"Okay, I am going in," Alex exits her car and strolls into the lobby of the CIA.

"Good morning, Ms. Covington," a security guard says as he lets her bypass the metal detectors and body scans that visitors have to go through.

"Good morning, Josh," Alex replies before passing the secretary and heading straight into the elevator.

Alex taps the correct floor and lets out a long breath of air as the elevator starts to move.

"What was that for," Abby asks?

"Nerves," Alex mutters as the elevator comes to a stop.

She straightens her suit and steps out of the elevator. She pauses just for a moment before heading to where the director's secretary sat.

"Good morning, Veronica," Alex says to Vero.

"Veronica," Tony drawls out, "Rrrr."

A slap could be heard over the earwig.

"Tony," Ziva scolds.

"Good morning, Alex. How can I help you today?"

"Is Director Anderson in this morning," Alex asks with a smile?

Veronica's eyebrows shot up, "That the last thing I expected you to ask."

Alex shrugs, "Sorry to disappoint Vero."

Veronica rolls her eyes, "No, Alex, he is not here. Can I take a message?"

Alex looks over her shoulder before leaning down over the desk, "I have to give the Director something. It's very important. He told me to put it in his office if he wasn't here."

Veronica purses her lips, "Alex… I've known you three years. I know when you are lying."

"Me? Lying to you?"

"But seeing as you also have that look in your eyes-"

"What look? I don't have a look," Alex hisses.

"The look you get when you are at the point that you will let nothing stand in the way of your goal. So, Alex, I will accept this lie. This one lie and I will cover for your ass but as soon as whatever this is, is over. I will want to know. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good," Vero clicks a button on her desk and unlocks the director's door, "Go."

Alex stands back up straight and walks into the director's office.

"What was that all about," Abby asks?

"Nothing," Alex says as she puts on gloves.

"That didn't look like nothing to me," Tony says, "It seems like you and the beautiful Veronica are close."

"She's a friend," Alex says.

Alex starts to search the office and after a few minutes, she notices that one of the draws in the director's desk is locked. She takes a small black case out of her jacket pocket and opens it revealing her lock picking kit. Alex sets to work on the desk drawer and finally unlocks it after ten minutes. She pulls open the drawer and on top of a stack of files lays a burner phone.

"Gotcha," she mutters and looks through the phones call log and messages.

She notices an Isreal phone number that has shown up multiple times in the call logs and just when she is about to ask Abby to run the number. She hears Ziva gasp.

"What's wrong," Abby asks Ziva?

"That is Mossad's phone number."

"Do you think it was Orli," Tony asks?

"Maybe? I don't know," Ziva replies.

Alex moves the phone to the desk and removes the files from the draw.

"Whoever it was, wasn't in on it in the beginning. Remember the letters that Kort received? He would get the location of Eli David's files in exchange for killing Ziva. Well, if that wasn't enough, these files have Kort and Director Anderson's names all over them. So now the only real question is, why do Mossad and the Director still have contact," Alex says.

Alex feels a slight vibration on her wrist and she looks down at her watch. A message from Veronica: _Get out_.

Alex's eyes widen, she closes the files and puts them back in the desk along with the phone. She locks the desk back and put her lock picks back in her pocket just in time for the Director to walk into his office.

"Covington," James Anderson, a tall thin man with graying black hair and hazel eyes, says.

"Director."

"What are you doing in my office?"

"Uh oh," Tony says over the earwig, "Busted."

"I came to talk to you about my next mission," Alex says ignoring Tony.

"You're next mission? That still might not even happen with the major operation that you screwed up two years ago."

Alex swallows, "That was two years ago sir. I've learned from my mistakes."

James Anderson stares at Alex with his jaw clenched, "This matter still doesn't warrant you a free pass into my office. You should have left a message with Ms. Jones. Now, please leave."

Alex says, "Yes sir," and quickly exits the Director's office.

"Thanks, Vero," Alex mutters quietly as she moves towards the elevators.

Another message appears on Alex's watch as she rides the elevator down: _You owe me big time-Vero__**.**_

* * *

**Later that evening-Gibbs' House**

"I think with all this information. The next thing we need to do is find out who at Mossad is working with Director Anderson," Alex tells the group.

"I agree," Ziva says, "I want to know if it was really Orli. She was the only one who knew of the farmhouse."

"You're supposed to be dead, Ziva," Gibbs says, "DiNozzo and Covington will go."

Gibbs gets up and leaves the basement, McGee soon follows, leaving only Ziva, Tony, Alex, and Abby.

Alex side eyes Ziva before saying, "Mossad knows that Ziva is dead but they don't know that Sophie Rainer is also supposed to be dead."

"Ziva would be recognized the moment she stepped off that plane," Tony says.

"I will go undercover. I've done it before," Ziva says.

"Ziva knows Mossad better than we do," Alex says.

"Gibbs said no," Tony says.

"Abby," Ziva asks?

"Sorry, Tony," Abby says.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: All mistakes are my own. I do not have a Beta Reader. Also, this is another flashback (the date gives it away), it takes place approximately two years before our main story takes place and approximately six months after Chapter Four.

****WARNING** This chapter contains torture, murder, violence, and mention of rape. **WARNING** If you wish to skip those parts scroll down until you see: ****2016 July 20-Langley, VA.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the NCIS universe or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: 2016 July 12-Outskirts of London**

Alex's phone vibrates: _Where are you at? The show is starting.-L _

Alex lets out a loud sigh.

"What's wrong this time, Davis," Charlie asks?

"It's Lauren. She's bugging me about that stupid art show, again."

Alex texts back: _I'm at work. Be there in a few hours.-Dani_

"I don't understand why you don't just dump the bint, Davis."

Alex smirks, "She has her uses, Charlie."

Charlie snorts, "Why don't you lend her to me sometimes that way I can see for myself?"

Alex's phone vibrates, again: _Okay, Babe! Love you!-L_

"Because the simple fact is she isn't interested in the _tool _you have to offer her," Alex says.

"So what," Charlie says, "She ca-"

"Oy, look what I got," a skinny man covered in tattoos says as he drags in a young girl by the hair.

"I see you found us some entertainment, Eddy," Charlie says chuckling, "Where'd you get this one?"

"I found her waiting for the tube by herself," Eddy says, "Get the chains, will you Charlie?"

Alex's face goes ashen as she watches the two men strip the girl of her clothes and hang her by the rafters with the metal chains.

"Excuse me for a moment guys, I have to use the loo," Alex rushes to the bathroom and pulls out her phone: _Pick me up. Battery died. Job finished early. Love you.-Dani_

Alex's Phone vibrates: _On my way.-L_

Alex walks back out to where the two men were standing around the girl. A metal table to the girl's right held the key to the girl's chains and a variety of knives, whips, hammers, and some other more unspeakable items.

"So, who's going first," Charlie asks?

"I found her. I should have the first go at her," Eddy says.

Charlie sees Alex, "Why don't we let Davis have the honors? This would be her first time doing this."

Eddy smiles revealing his black and broken teeth, "That's a good idea, Charlie. What do ya say, Davis?"

Alex hesitates a moment, not wanting to take part in what they have in mind for the innocent young girl, before smirking, "Sure, but y'all better scram. I don't like an audience watching me perform."

Charlie and Eddy laugh as they exit the room.

"We'll be back in ten, Davis," Charlie says, "Just make sure you leave Eddy and I some fun."

"Ten? You must be joking, Charlie! It takes me longer than that to get off, you bastard," Alex yells after them!

The door slams shut behind Charlie and Eddy and Alex mutter to herself, "Shit. Shit. Shit, this is bad. Okay, so I have two choices. I can follow orders and go through with this or I can follow my morals. Shit."

Alex sits down on the floor, "V is on her way. I am going to need a drink after this. I can't do it. I'm going to get into so much trouble by screwing this up but I can't live with myself if I go through with this."

Alex gets up from the floor and starts collecting all of the girl's clothes as the girl watches Alex wearily. Alex sets the clothes down on the metal table beside the girl and grabs the keys.

"I promise I won't hurt you. I am here to help you," Alex whispers to the girl as she unlocks the girl from the chains, "Here are your clothes. Get dressed, quickly. A friend of mine is on her way."

"Thank you," the girl whispers.

Alex nods at the girl.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here, Eddy," Charlie says from behind Alex.

"Looks, like Davis, can't be trusted," Eddy says.

"Is my ten minutes up already," Alex says trying to play dumb?

Charlie pulls out a gun, "I don't know, Davis. You tell me."

"Run," Alex whispers to the girl, "Now."

The girl takes off at Alex's words.

Charlie points the gun at Alex, "Eddy, why don't you get Davis situated."

Eddy walks towards Alex and reaches out to grab her. Alex doesn't allow this to happen, she kicks out Eddy's knee at the same time she dislocates his left arm. Eddy screams out in pain and Charlie's gun goes off.

"Ahh," Alex screams out grabbing her shoulder.

_Bang_, the second bullet hits Alex's leg.

"Stop your whining, Eddy. Get up and chain her up," Charlie says.

Eddy grabs Alex with some difficulty and chains her in the same place the girl was earlier.

"Now, Who do you work for," Charlie asks as he sets down his gun on the metal table.

Alex remains silent.

"It's going to be like that, huh? Well, we can't have that," Charlie says, "Which one do you think we should use on you first?"

Alex glares at Charlie.

Charlie smirks, "Why don't we start with my favorite."

Charlie picks up a whip with the whip part of it made out what looks like barbwire. Charlie snaps the whip at Alex's leg and the whip gets caught on her leg.

"You know why this is my favorite? It gets caught on whatever I'm whipping," Charlie says as he jerks the whip down. The barbwire cuts through Alex's pants and creates deep gashes in her leg.

"Ahh!"

"Now, let's try this again. Who do you work for, Danielle Davis? If that is even your real name?"

Alex glares murderously at Charlie, sweat pouring down her face. Charlie snaps the whip at Alex's chest and rips it away.

"Ahhh! You bastard!"

Charlie smirks, "Now, now, who do you wo-"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Charlie falls down, blood oozes out of his head. Vero stands behind him and a dead Eddy is behind Vero next to the door.

"What took you so long," Alex asks?

"What no, thank you, Vero, for saving my life?"

Alex raises her eyebrow.

"Too much to ask," Vero asks?

"Get me out of these chains, Vero."

Vero helps Alex out of the chains.

"What now?"

"We need to get rid of the bodies and report that I have been compromised."

* * *

**2016 July 20-Langley, VA**

"Sit," Director Anderson says.

Alex and Vero take the seats in front of the director's desk.

"What the hell happened, Covington," Director Anderson asks, his face turning a deep red, "I'll tell you what happened you screwed up. You let The Ghost slip through our grasp."

Alex shifts in her chair, "If I may, Director?"

Director Anderson stares hard at Alex.

"It's all my fault. Probationary Officer Jones had nothing to do with this."

Director Anderson remains silent.

"I got inpatient, sir. Six months and barely any progress. I finally cracked. I interrogated the two guys that I have been working with. They knew nothing. I decided to finish off the loose ends."

"Jones," Director Anderson says, "Please excuse us for a few minutes."

"Yes sir," Vero says as leaves his office.

Director Anderson stands from his desk, "I'm disappointed in you, Covington. You were on the fast track to becoming the best of the best but this… This changes everything. You ignored your orders and decided to do what you thought was best. Because of that, you let one of the biggest international arms dealers in the world escape. What the hell were you thinking," The Director yells as he slams his hands on his desk?

"I wasn't."

"Damn right you weren't. You're lucky I didn't fire you on the spot."

"Yes, sir."

"You're on desk duty until I say otherwise."

"Yes, sir."

"Get Jones."

"Yes sir," Alex says as she opens the office door and motions Vero back in.

"Will that be all, sir," Alex asks?

"Stay."

Alex and Vero return to the chairs in front of the director's desk.

"It has come to my attention that you did nothing wrong, Probationary Officer Jones. And because of that fact, if you wish to continue your undercover training, you can."

"Thank you, sir," Vero says.

"Good, would you prefer Officer Garrett or Officer Clark?"

"Sir?"

"For your training officer."

"Officer Covington is my training officer, sir," Vero says turning to look at Alex.

Alex avoids Vero's eyes.

"Officer Covington is no longer eligible to be your training officer."

"Sir, with all due respect, I can't take another training officer. Alex will always be my training officer," Vero says.

"Ms. Jones, Covington can't be your training officer anymore."

"Then I don't need a training officer."

Director Anderson sighs, "Then unless you change your mind, you won't be eligible for undercover work. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Leave, both of you," Director Anderson says.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: All mistakes are my own. I do not have a Beta Reader.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the NCIS universe or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: 2018 July 27-Washington D.C.**

"Welcome to Tel Aviv," a blonde stewardess says to Tony, Alex, and a disguised Ziva as they deboard their flight from DC.

"Thank you," Tony says as Alex and Ziva smile.

"So, are we going straight there or what," Tony asks?

"No, it would be best if we are refreshed before talking to the Director of Mossad," Alex says leading Tony and Ziva out the airport and to the rental place to pick up their car.

Alex slides into the driver seat of their rental car while Ziva gets into the passenger seat and Tony takes the backseat.

"Covington," Tony says from the backseat.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think will happen after we talk to Orli?"

"A lot of things can happen. The worst thing that can happen is she can have us killed and the best, well, she lets us live."

"You're not too good at giving reassurance."

"Did you just now figure that out?"

Tony sends Alex a half-hearted glare as Ziva lets out a small laugh.

Alex pulls into the parking lot of their hotel and the three of them get out of the car. Alex slung her backpack over her shoulders and Tony carried his and Ziva's bags. They walk into the clean and tidy hotel lobby. Alex walks up to the front desk as Tony and Ziva observe the lobby.

"Good evening," Alex says in Hebrew, "I need two rooms."

The desk clerk, a dark-skinned bald man, looks up from his computer and replies, "I only have one room left."

Alex pauses before asking, "What kind?"

"Two bed."

Alex sighs in relief before answering, "I'll take it."

The desk clerk has Alex sign a few sheets of paperwork and pay for the room. Once he hands her the key, Alex tells him, "Thank you," and then she turns to Ziva and Tony.

"Come on, we are in room 218," Alex says.

"We," Tony asks as he and Ziva follow Alex up the stairs?

"Yes, we. There was only one room left," Alex says, "Don't give me that look DiNozzo. There are two beds."

"We can share, Tony," Ziva says passing Tony, "Won't be the first time."

* * *

**2018 July 28-Tel Aviv-The Hotel**

"Ready," Alex says putting her special contacts in.

"Do I get those," Tony says?

Alex doesn't reply and just throws Tony a small black box as she gets the laptop running for Ziva. Tony opens the box and inside is an earwig, a watch, and some more special contact lenses.

"How do I put these in," Tony asks?

"You stick it in your eye," Ziva says.

"I know that! There got to be more to it though," Tony says.

"There is some solution in my bag," Alex says.

"Solution? What do you use the solution for?"

"Google it," Alex says frustrated.

Tony pulls out his phone to look for the answer as he goes into the hotel bathroom.

"Okay, so since there are going to be two people sending live video. The computer screen will be split. The left is mine and the right, DiNozzo," Alex explains, "Got?"

Ziva nods, "Thank you."

"For what," Alex asks?

"Everything. I wouldn't have been able to do it by myself."

Alex smiles, "You're welcome, Ziva."

"Alex."

"I did it," Tony yells from the bathroom!

Alex and Ziva share a look before laughing at Tony.

* * *

**Mossad Headquarters**

"We are here to speak to Director Orli Elbaz," Tony tells the dark-haired woman sitting at the desk in front of Alex and Tony.

The woman picks her desk phone and starts talking in rapid Hebrew. She hangs up the phone and says, "Director Elbaz, will see you now."

"Thank you," Tony says before opening Orli's door with Alex following him.

"We will speak of this later, Adar," Orli says to the dark-haired man in front of her.

"Adar Arkin," Ziva say through the earwigs, "Assistant Director."

The man, Adar, pushes passed Tony to exit Orli's office.

"Not big on manners is he," Tony mutters.

"Tony," Orli says as she sits at her desk, "How is Tali?"

"She's fine," Tony says as he and Alex sit down across from Orli.

"Good," Orli says, "Who is this?"

"Drew Monroe," Alex says using another one of her aliases.

Orli gives Alex a glance before she focuses on Tony.

"What do you need, Tony?"

"Orli, why did you bring Tali to me all those years ago?"

"We have been over this before, Tony. You're her father. Ziva would have wanted you to raise Tali if anything ever happened to her."

"And you're sure Ziva's dead?"

"I know it has been hard for you to accept but Ziva is no longer here."

"Why did you give Kort the location of the files in exchange for her life?"

Orli's eyes Tony, "I don't know what you are talking about, Tony."

"I think you do," Alex says as she unfolds copies of the letters sent between Kort and Orli.

"I don't know what this is but I do believe both of you should leave," Orli says standing up.

Alex leaves first, leaving Tony alone in the room with Orli.

"You traded the life of a wonderful mother and woman for a stack of papers. I hope you're happy with yourself," Tony says quietly before slamming the door shut behind him.

"I don't think she knew anything," Ziva says through the earwigs.

Tony and Alex walk out the front of Mossad and are about to get in their rental car when six individuals with guns surround them.

"That doesn't explain the guns," Tony mutters as Alex mutters, "Shit."

"Half them," Tony asks?

"I'll take these three," Alex says gesturing to three of the individuals, "Then we leave."

"Ready," Tony says hand on his pistol?

"Go," Alex yells and like lightning, Alex and Tony start shooting taking the individuals off guard.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Car," Alex yells as she jumps in the driver seat.

Tony jumps in the passenger seat, "Hit?"

"Just grazed," Alex says, "You?"

"Same."

"Ziva, have everything thing ready to go when we get there. We need to leave. Quickly," Alex says.

"On it," Ziva answers.

"DiNozzo-"

"Tony, you've earned the right," Tony interrupts.

"Tony, after we pick Ziva up. We are going to one of my safe houses to get bandaged and cleaned up," Alex says, "Then to the airport."

"Got it," Tony replies as Alex pulls into the hotel parking lot.

"Around back," Alex says, "Too suspicious if we used the front entrance."

Alex and Tony hurry into the hotel and up to their hotel room.

"Ziva," Tony says, "Do you have everything?"

"Yes," Ziva says throwing Tony his bag.

Alex picks up her backpack.

"Let's go," Alex says, "Ziva will you check us out?"

Ziva nods as they leave their room and she heads to the lobby to turn in the room key while Tony and Alex hurry back to the car. A few minutes pass before Ziva walks out of the hotel and slips into the backseat.

"Go," Ziva says and Alex hits the gas leaving the hotel in the dust. A half an hour later, Alex parks the car in front of a rundown house in the middle of nowhere.

"Get out," Alex says, "We need to get stitched up if we don't want to raise suspicion."

Alex gets out the car with Ziva and Tony following behind her. Alex pulls out a black case that contains her lock picks and starts to pick the lock.

"Where's your key," Tony asks?

"Don't know," Alex mutters as the lock gives an audible click. Alex swings the door open and as she is putting her lockpicks up she says, "Mi casa es su casa."

Ziva and Tony walk into the bare looking house.

"Homey," Tony deadpans.

"It's got the essentials," Alex says as she goes into the bathroom.

"Doesn't look like it has much of anything except cobwebs," Tony says.

"Here," Alex says tossing Tony, a first aid kit, "I'll make us some food."

"Thanks," Tony answers as Alex walks into the kitchen.

Ziva takes the first aid kit from Tony and tells him, "Take your shirt off."

Tony raises his eyebrows as a goofy grin spreads across his face.

Ziva gives him a stern look, "Shirt."

Tony takes off his shirt and reveals a graze left by a bullet on his left arm. Ziva opens the first aid kit and takes out gloves, a needle, thread, alcohol wipe, a gauze pad, and a lighter. Ziva puts the gloves on before opening the alcohol wipe and cleaning the graze.

"Mh," Tony says as he winces, "Please tell me you aren't going to do what I think you're going to do."

Ziva throws the used alcohol wipe away.

"What do you think I am going to do?"

She picks the needle and lighter up. She flicks the lighter and holds the needle over the flame.

"That."

"The needle needs to be sterilized, Tony."

Ziva turns the lights off and wipes the needle with a clean gauze pad before threading the needle.

"There are other ways to Sterilize the needle."

Ziva doesn't answer Tony as she starts to sew up his wound.

"Mh. Can you be a little gentler?"

"I'm almost done," Ziva says as she closes up the wound, "There."

Ziva cuts the excess thread and puts gauze over the stitched area.

"The food is done," Alex says as she comes out of the kitchen.

"Okay," Tony says as he puts on a clean shirt, "You going to get your leg stitched up?"

"I can do it by myself," Alex says.

Tony just nods his head at Alex and walks to the kitchen. Ziva stays in the living room staring at Alex with a raised eyebrow.

"What," Alex asks?

"Your leg?"

"It's fine. I can handle it."

"Let me see."

Alex hesitates before unbuckling her khakis and letting the pants fall.

Ziva gasps, "What happened?

On her left leg, a long white scar marred her tan skin. The scar started from under her boxer briefs and ended just before her knee cap where the fresh graze was oozing.

"I got shot. Like Tony."

"No, the scar."

Alex looks down at her leg and says, "An accident."

"With?"

"A whip."

"A whip doesn't leave that kind of mark."

"A barb wire one does," Alex says, "...Why don't you go eat. I can sew my graze up."

Ziva hesitates before relenting, "Fine."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Alex, Tony, and Ziva are pulling into the Tel Aviv airport.

"I think you should call Gibbs and tell him what's going on," Alex says as she kills the engine.

"Can't it wait until we are back in DC," Tony asks?

"No, I have a feeling Director Elbaz will call Director Anderson and tell him what happened."

"She doesn't know you work for the CIA," Ziva says.

"She will figure it out and then she will tell Director Anderson of our conversation."

"Fine, I'll call," Tony says taking out his phone.

"Gibbs," Gibbs greets.

"We got kicked out. We showed her the letters."

Gibbs doesn't reply and just hangs up the phone.

"Nice talking to you, boss," Tony mumbles as he puts his phone away.

"What did he say," Ziva asks?

"Nothing."

"Figures… Tony," Alex says.

"Yeah?"

"When we get to DC… Can you carry my bag and my keys and stuff?"

"Why?"

"Just say you'll do it."

"Okay."

"And promise me, that no matter what happens you will keep going to Gibbs' without me."

"Uhh, yeah sure."

* * *

**2018 July 29-Washington DC Airport**

Alex walks about twelve feet in front of Tony and Ziva. Tony carries both (his and Alex's) of their bags and has Alex's keys in his pocket. Alex is almost out of the airport doors when a couple of tall, well-built men in suits walk up to her.

"Ms. Covington, Director Anderson wishes to have a few words with you," one of the men say.

"What took you so long? I was expecting y'all to detain me at customs," Alex says following the men.

The men do not answer as they escort Alex out of the airport and into a black SUV.

Tony, true to his word, gets into Alex's Mustang with Ziva and drives them to Gibbs' house.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: All mistakes are my own. I do not have a Beta Reader.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the NCIS universe or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: 2018 July 19-Washington D.C.**

"What do we got," Gibbs says as he sits down at his desk bright and early.

"Lindsey Holland, the ex, did indeed break up with Petty Officer Daniels. She caught him cheating," McGee says.

"Cheating gives her a motive," Bishop says.

"She did say that they were never getting back together," McGee says.

"And she owns an off duty .45," Torres adds.

"McGee, Torres go pick her up," Gibbs says.

"On it," Torres and McGee say as they walk out of the squad room.

* * *

"Take a seat, Ms. Holland," Gibbs says.

"What is this about?"

"Petty Officer Daniels," Gibbs shows Lindsey his service photo.

"Patrick and I broke up a while ago."

"You dated five years?"

"Off and on. What is this about? Does the Navy investigate failed relationships now?"

"He cheated on you?"

Lindsey's face darkens, "Yes, he did and I already answered these questions yesterday when the agent came to my house."

"You work for the Norfolk Police Department?"

"For eight years."

"You own an off duty pistol?"

Lindsey sighs dramatically, "I do. Is that a crime?"

".45 Colt Revolver?"

"Yes," she says exasperated.

"When is the last time you used your off duty?"

"Last month at the range."

"Where were you on the night of July 6th?"

"On duty. I didn't clock out until the next morning. Now, are you going to answer my questions?"

Gibbs pulls another picture out of his folder, a deceased photo of Petty Officer Daniels at the crime scene.

Lindsey's eyes widen and her hand goes to cover her mouth, "NO! Patrick," tears start to stream out of her eyes.

Gibbs leaves the interrogation room and heads down to Kaise's lab.

"What do you have?"

"The gun is the same kind as the murder weapon and the same kind Lucas Daniels had," Kaise says, "but just like Lucas's gun this gun isn't the one that killed the Petty Officer."

Gibbs just turns around and leaves the lab. He gets in the elevator where Bishop is waiting for him.

"Her alibi checked out. She was on duty from 2000 to 0200."

"Let her go," Gibb says.

* * *

"What do we know," Gibbs asks?

"Petty Officer Daniels was found dead in Norfolk, two shots to the chest with a .45 Colt Revolver. Due to the murder weapon being a revolver no casings were found at the scene," McGee says.

"His body and the bullets were both clean, no prints. His cash and cards were missing, courtesy of his brother who he was supposed to be meeting," Torres adds.

"He was shot between 2100 and 2300. No cameras, no witnesses," Bishop says.

"Why was he shot," Gibbs asks?

"Well, the shooter didn't take anything. A hit, maybe," Bishop asks?

"Why target him?"

No one says anything.

"Well, go find out," Gibbs says.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: All mistakes are my own. I do not have a Beta Reader.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the NCIS universe or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: 2018 July 29-Langley, VA**

"Thank you, you are dismissed," Director Anderson says to the two security guards who escorted Alex from the airport, "Sit, Covington."

Alex takes a seat in front of his desk as Director Anderson observes me.

"Do you know why you are here?"

Alex shrugs playing dumb, "No clue. I just got off a plane."

Director Anderson stares hard at me, "You are something else, Covington. First, I catch you snooping through my office, which is a federal offense. Next, I get a call from Mossad, you participated in threatening the Director of Mossad. Anything else you would like to confess?"

Alex arches her eyebrow, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Director."

Director Anderson stands up slamming his hands on his desk, "I think you do, Covington. Who are you working with? I know it isn't us. You're still on desk duty and you haven't been here very much this past month."

"Director, with all due respect, I don't know what you are talking back. Like I said earlier, I was waiting in your office last time to talk about my next undercover assignment. And if you check my airline ticket you would see that I was nowhere near Isreal," Alex says lying through her teeth.

Director Anderson pushes a button on his desk, "Ms. Jones, send security back in."

"Yes, sir."

The same two suit come through the office door.

"Take Officer Covington to interrogation," Director Anderson says, "Have Ms. Jones hook Covington up to the lie detector."

"Yes sir," they say as they drag me out off Director Anderson's office.

* * *

**Gibbs' House**

"What did you find out, Tony," Abby asks as soon as Tony and Ziva enter the basement?

"Where is Gibbs?"

"Work. He and McGee will be here soon," Abby says, "Where is Alex?"

"CIA got her as soon as we reached DC," Ziva says.

"Where is Covington, DiNozzo," Gibbs asks as he and McGee enter the basement?

"The CIA picked her up at the airport," DiNozzo says, "She's busted."

Gibbs sighs, "We've got bigger problems than Covington being picked up. DiNozzo, Abby, you're going to have to come into NCIS."

* * *

**CIA Interrogation-Langley, VA**

"Thank you, your dismissed," Vero says after the two escorts handcuff Alex to the metal chair.

The room is bare aside from a few chairs and a table with the lie detector equipment.

"The director didn't tell us we could leave," one of the escorts say to Vero.

"You don't have to leave but if you could step out in the hall for a minute. I have to set up the machine and it's easier to hook everything up without an audience," Vero says to them.

The escorts look at each other for a moment before stepping out of the room.

"What the hell, Alex," she hisses at me as she attaches the wires, "First, his office. Now, this."

"He isn't a good man, Vero."

Vero looks into Alex's eyes, "Explain."

"...Killed innocents, traitor."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Believe me?"

"I shouldn't… But I do," Vero says, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"He's dangerous."

Vero's eyes light up in anger, "Let me remind you, I saved your ass last time."

The door to the interrogation room bursts open and Director Anderson strolls in with the two escorts following him.

"Is it ready," Director Anderson asks?

Vero is hesitant, "Yes."

"Good," Director Anderson pulls one of the metal chairs in front the handcuffed Alex, "Now, Covington, remember to answer yes to the first four questions. We need it to calibrate the machine. Understand?"

Alex looks at the director lazily, "Yeah."

"Is your name Alex Covington?"

"Yeah."

"Are you the President of the United States?"

"Yeah," Alex says just as a loud beeping is heard from the machine.

"Did you attended the University of California: Los Angeles?"

"Yep."

"Long way from your hometown in Alabama. Did you grow up with both of your parents?"

"...Yes," Alex says as the machine beeps.

"Is it calibrated?"

"It's calibrated," Vero replies.

"For the remainder of the test, you may answer freely. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"What were you doing in my office on the morning of July 25th?"

"I was looking for something," Alex says.

"What were you looking for?"

A smirk makes its way on to Alex's face, "A little something."

"Explain."

"Well, you see. It's not allowed that officers or anyone really have alcohol in their offices as you well know but you see that rule doesn't apply to the Director of the CIA as he needs the liquor for meetings with officials."

"There was nothing missing from my liquor cabinet."

"Well, I didn't get the chance to drink any."

Director Anderson stares down at Alex, "What about Tel Aviv?"

"What about it?"

"Your alias, Drew Monroe, boarded a flight to Tel Aviv, July 26th."

"Hm, slick bastard. I left for Paris that morning. You can check airport security."

"Don't worry, I will. Now, why did you go to Mossad and threaten their Director?"

"Me? Threaten? You got to be joking? I was in Paris as I just said."

"WHY?"

Alex leans back, "Let's say for a moment, that I do believe you and I did hypothetically threaten the Director of Mossad. What did I say?"

"You tell me."

"I don't have any problems with Mossad. So, I don't know what I would threaten."

Director Anderson's face turns red, "Cruz."

Alex's drops for a split second but that is enough to make the Director smile.

"You didn't think I'd find out, did you? I probably wouldn't have, if it hadn't been for a security guard, a Mr. Jeremy Smith. He called to apologize for not knowing that Anthony DiNozzo was undercover. So, are you ready to confess or should I tell you what I think?"

Alex glances at Vero quickly, "I love a good story."

Director Anderson stands up, "I think, you stumbled across something you shouldn't have while on desk duty and being the ever so persistent person you are you decided to investigate… Ms. Jones, security, you are dismissed."

"Sir, with all due respect, you need me to man the machine," Vero says.

"I don't need the machine anymore."

"...Yes, sir," Vero and the two guards leave.

"Let's cut the shit. We both know what I did."

Alex observes the Director, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Well, Covington, I only see one way out of this mess," Director Anderson takes out his service pistol, a .45 cal Colt Revolver.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: All mistakes are my own. I do not have a Beta Reader.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the NCIS universe or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: 2018 July 29-Washington D.C.**

"I think I found a connection," Bishop says as she hangs up her phone.

"As we already know, Petty Officer Daniels was set to deploy the 19th on a nuclear sub headed for the Pacific Ocean. Well, I decided to look through the records of all the crew members that deployed on that sub, including the man who took Petty Officer Daniel's place, Petty Officer John Garrett," Bishop says pulling up the pictures for all of the crew aboard the nuclear sub, "John Garrett is not in the Navy."

"What do you mean," McGee asks, "They don't just let anyone on a nuclear sub."

"Well, his records are fake. I just got off the phone with Recruit Training in Illinois and they have never heard of John Garrett."

"Who the hell is he," Gibbs asks?

"I don't know. I ran facial but Interpol won't let me see the results," Bishop says.

Gibbs' eyes widen a little with realization, "McGee with me!"

Gibbs and McGee quickly get into the elevator.

"What was that," Torres asks?

"I don't know. They are hiding something," Bishop says.

* * *

**Gibb's House**

"-reached DC," Ziva says.

"Where is Covington, DiNozzo," Gibbs asks as he hurries down the basement stairs with McGee closely behind him.

"The CIA picked her up at the airport," DiNozzo says, "She's busted."

Gibbs sighs, "We've got bigger problems than Covington being picked up. DiNozzo, Abby, you're going to have to come into NCIS."

"Boss," McGee asks?

"The cases are related. DiNozzo, Abby, McGee, in the car, now. Ziver, you and Tali stay here. Stay out of sight."

DiNozzo, McGee, Abby, and Gibbs quickly leave the basement and get into the car. Gibbs and DiNozzo in the front and Abby and McGee in the back.

* * *

**Washington D.C.-NCIS Headquarters**

"Torres, get Kaise. Bishop, the Director, and Sloane," Gibbs says as soon as he exits the main elevator with DiNozzo, McGee, and Abby following close behind, "Meet in autopsy."

Bishop and Torres go their separate ways to get their intended targets as Gibbs and his group head down to autopsy. Gibbs enters autopsy and sees Ducky and Palmer working on a body.

"When did you get back, Duck," Gibbs asks?

"I got in this morning, Jethro," Ducky turns to look at Gibbs as Palmer looks up, "Is this a reunion?"

"Something like that," DiNozzo says.

"Ducky," Abby rushes to hug Ducky, "I heard about your book! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Abigail."

"Ducky," DiNozzo goes in for a handshake.

"Tony," Ducky says, "How is Tali?"

"Better."

"Did I miss something," Director Vance says as he walks into autopsy with Bishop and Sloane, "DiNozzo, Ms. Suctio."

"Director Vance," the DiNozzo and Abby say in unison as Torres and Kaise walk in.

Gibbs locks the autopsy doors and turns on the light outside of autopsy.

"Gibbs," Vance says as he gives Gibbs a look.

"What is said in this room, stays in this room," Gibbs says, "Bishop, Torres, the case."

Torres and Bishop share a quick, questionable look.

"Petty Officer Patrick Daniels was found dead with two gunshot wounds to the chest in Norfolk, VA. The bullets match a .45 Colt Revolver," Bishop says.

"He worked on a nuclear submarine headed for the Pacific Ocean. He lived alone, parents are dead, brother's a crackhead: he's in custody for stealing the Petty Officer's cash and cards, by the way, sister lives in DC, his ex-girlfriend is a Norfolk cop: she broke up with him for cheating," Torress continues.

"Petty Officer John Garrett, Petty Officer Daniels' replacement on the sub is not really in the Navy. His records are fake," Bishop finishes.

"Did you call everyone here, just for this," Vance asks?

"I was approached three weeks ago," Gibbs says, "about a case. A personal one."

"Is this about Alex," Sloane asks?

Gibbs looks at Sloane, "Alex Covington. She works for the CIA. She had information about Ziva."

"Ziva," Bishop asks, "Ziva is dead. Isn't she?"

"Kort wasn't the only one. DiNozzo, explain," Gibbs says.

"Alex found out that some Kort's file information was wrong and that the sim card out of his burner phone was missing. There were also some letters that were postmarked from Isreal that gave Kort, Ziva's location," DiNozzo says, "Alex and I visited Ray Cruz, he told us about how current the Director of the CIA and Kort use to work closely together. So, Alex went to check it out. She found the missing sim card and the call log showed not only the calls between the CIA Director and the Russians but also to Mossad. Alex and I just go back from talking to Orli, today," DiNozzo says purposely leaving the information about Ziva out.

"And you think these cases are connected," Vance asks, "Where is Alex Covington, now?"

"I do," Gibbs says.

"Alex was detained at Dulles this morning by the CIA," DiNozzo says.

"What's the plan," Torres asks?

"The sub," Gibbs asks?

"Off the coast of Colombia," Bishop says.

"I'll talk to the Secretary," Vance says.

"Bishop, Torres," Gibbs says, "Colombia, go pick up Garrett. Abs, Kaise, find Covington and James Anderson. Solane, McGee, DiNozzo, with me."

"I can allow in the lab but DiNozzo can't work the field. He's not an NCIS agent," Vance says to Gibbs.

Gibbs fixes Vance with a hard stare, "Director."

"Gibbs."

"Talk."

"My office."

"Solane, McGee, DiNozzo, meet in the squad room," Gibbs commands as he follows Vance out.

* * *

**Director Vance's Office**

"DiNozzo doesn't work here anymore," Vance says as he sits down.

"He is needed out in the field."

"Why?"

"I can't say."

"Because Kort wasn't the only one? Do you think he needs to avenge Ziva's death? Closure? What is it, Gibbs? I know you're hiding something."

Gibbs tightens his jaw, "I can't say at this time. It's a matter of life or death."

Vance studies Gibbs for a moment before opening his bottom left drawer. He rifles through the drawer and pulls out a black wallet.

"He's going to need this," Vance says throwing the wallet to Gibbs.

Gibbs opens the wallet to see an NCIS badge with no ID.

"Make sure no one looks at it too closely," Vance says, "It's unassigned at the moment."

Gibbs nods at Vance in thanks.

"When all this is over. I want an explanation," Vance continues.

Gibbs turns on heel and leaves.

* * *

**Squad Room**

"Here is Tali," DiNozzo says showing Sloane pictures on his phone.

"Aww, she looks so precious," Sloane says, "You live in Paris?"

"We do. It makes me feel closer to Ziva. She loves Paris."

Sloane raises her eyebrow, "Ziva lo-"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs says interpreting Sloane as he enters the squad room.

Gibbs throws DiNozzo the black wallet and hands DiNozzo his back up.

"You're going to need those," Gibbs says.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Gibbs answers his phone, "Gibbs."

"Alex Covington is in trouble," a feminine voice says.

"Who is this?"

"Alex is at Langley. Interrogation room two," the voice says just before the call cuts off.

Gibbs closes his phone and announces, "Langley. DiNozzo you're with McGee. Sloane, with me."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: All mistakes are my own. I do not have a Beta Reader.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the NCIS universe or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: 2018 July 29-Langley, VA-CIA Interrogation Room**

"Let's cut the shit. We both know what I did," Director Anderson says.

Alex observes the Director, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Well, Covington, I only see one way out of this mess," Director Anderson takes out his service pistol, a .45 cal Colt Revolver.

"Shooting me isn't going to help," Alex says, "The truth will come out."

"It may," Director Anderson says cocking the hammer back, "but at least you will be one less problem to deal with. Where do you want it? Double tap to the heart or do you prefer the head?"

Alex makes a humming sound as if she was considering the question, "I think I prefer the option, where you don't shoot me."

"Heart it is then," Director Anderson takes aim at Alex's chest and slowly pulls the trig-

_Bang! _The interrogation door bursts open. _BANG! BANG! _Two bullets, from two different guns, rush to their respective targets.

"Ah," Alex yells!

"Shit," Director Anderson yells as he clutches his arm.

"Drop your weapon," Gibbs says, his gun smoking.

Anderson drops his weapon, his face contorted in pain, blood runs down his arm as he tries to stop the bleeding.

"McGee, Anderson," Gibbs says his gun still pointed at the Director of the CIA.

McGee steps passed Gibbs as he returns his gun to his holster and takes out his handcuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent," McGee starts as he handcuffs, Director James Anderson.

"DiNozzo, help McGee," Gibbs says, "Sloane, call an ambulance."

DiNozzo looks like he wants to argue with Gibbs on the matter but instead thinks better of it and follows McGee out of interrogation. Gibbs holsters his weapon as soon as everyone is out of the room.

"How you feeling, Covington," he asks as he works to pick the handcuff lock.

Alex grits her teeth, "How do you think? I just got shot in the shoulder."

"Better that than the heart," Gibbs says as the handcuffs come loose.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," Alex mutters as she rubs her wrists, "What took you so long?"

"It takes planning to do a rescue mission," Gibbs says.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Gibbs," he answers.

"Gibbs," Abby says, "We found Alex and Director Bad Guy. They are at-"

"CIA headquarters," Gibbs finishes.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"We got them."

"Is Alex okay?"

Gibbs looks over at Alex who was now checking over her bullet wound with a wince on her face.

"She'll live."

"What do you mean she'll live? Gibbs!"

Gibbs ignores Abby and just hangs up his cell phone.

"Ambulance is on its way," Sloane says as she walks back into the interrogation room, "Alex."

Alex regards Sloane with a look of concentration, "Sloane, right?"

Sloane smiles, "Jack Sloane. And you are Alex Covington?"

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling, Alex?"

"Alright. I'd be better if there wasn't a bullet in my shoulder."

"First time?"

"Not exactly but it is the first time the bullet didn't go all the way through. I think he might have used hollow-points."

* * *

**Washington D.C.-NCIS Interrogation**

Three hours. It has been three hours since James Anderson has been arrested and for all that time he has been sitting at NCIS headquarters in their dimly lit interrogation room. He still wore his bloodstained shirt even though his arm had been doctored already by the medical staff at NCIS. The door to interrogation opens and Gibbs steps through a manila envelope in his hands. Gibbs says nothing to Anderson and sits down across from him, the file in front of him. Anderson stares back at Gibbs.

"Your home and office have been searched. Everything has been seized," Gibbs says flipping open the file in front of him.

Anderson says nothing.

"You are going away for a long time. Treason, attempted murder, and murder," Gibbs says reading his file.

"I think you are mistaken," Anderson says smoothly.

"On what?"

"I never murdered anyone."

"No, you did. Petty Officer Patrick Daniels," Gibbs says, sliding the Petty Officer's picture in front of Anderson, "Your gun is a match for the murder weapon. The GPS from your phone places you at the crime scene, the night of the murder."

Anderson leans forward, "What would I want with a Petty Officer?"

"With a Petty Officer? No, you did, however, need a man on the sub that the Petty Officer was assigned to. The Petty Officer just happened to be the unlucky candidate."

Anderson raises an eyebrow.

"The cell phone that was in your desk drawer, the sim card came out of Trent Kort's phone. It showed messages between a Russian and yourself. About a trade, $2 million in exchange for a nuclear sub. You agreed."

Anderson looks at Gibbs a hint of a smile on his face.

"Who else was in on it," Gibbs asks?

"In on what," Anderson says as he leans back.

"The phone also showed calls made to Mossad. In evidence, there were letters made between Kort and someone from Mossad. Who was that person?"

"You can't extradite them. What difference does it make?"

"Tell me."

Anderson looks to the side as he shakes his head, "The Assistant Director of Mossad, Adar Arkin."

Gibbs closes his manilla envelope without another word and leaves interrogation.

* * *

**Liberty Naval Hospital**

Alex is leaning back on her hospital bed a look of boredom on her face. The television at the foot of her bed is turned on and playing slowly. The door to her hospital room opens and Gibbs enters.

"Gibbs," Alex says.

"How are you doing, Covington?"

"Fine. They are making me stay overnight," Alex says with a roll of her eyes.

Gibbs just nods and takes a seat beside her bed, "You did well."

"I could have done better," Alex says.

"You reunited a family," Gibbs says.

"I know," Alex says, "I shouldn't have been caught. I should have known that he would catch on to my ruse. I should have flown into a different airport instead of into Dulles and drove into DC."

"You didn't know."

"I should have."

"You learn."

"Th-"

The door to Alex's hospital room opens and a nurse peeks in.

"Excuse me, I am going to have to ask you to leave. Visiting hours are over," the nurse says.

Gibbs nods and turns towards Alex, "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Alex says in return.

Gibbs walks out of the hospital room and leaves Alex alone with her thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: All mistakes are my own. I do not have a Beta Reader.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the NCIS universe or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: 2018 July 30-Washington D.C.**

Torres and Bishop walk out of the elevator with a tall blonde haired man handcuffed in front of them.

"I'll put him in holding," Torres says as he leads the man towards the holding cells and Bishop heads towards the squad room where McGee is busy typing at his computer.

"Good morning," Bishop says as she sits down at her desk.

McGee looks up over his computer at her, "Got Garrett?"

"Nick is taking him to holding. Did you find Covington and Anderson?"

"Yeah, they were at CIA headquarters. Anderson had Alex at gunpoint. She's okay though."

"Where's everyone?"

"Gibbs had to go do something. Tony is at Gibbs' house. Abby is down in the lab with Kaise. Sloane is in her office."

Bishop nods, "This was some case, huh?"

Torres walks into the squad room just as McGee mutters, "Oh, you don't know the half of it."

"What was that McGee," Torres asks as the elevator dings open and three and a half people enter.

Gibbs leads the small group, consisting of Tony carrying Tali and an exotic dark haired woman with large sunglasses, passed the squad room and up the stair towards the Director Vance's office.

McGee doesn't answer Torres instead he watches the small group disappear from view. Torres and Bishop share a questionable look.

"Tim, Who was that," Bishop asks?

McGee shakes his head before looking at Bishop, "Who was who?"

"With Gibbs," Torres says.

"Uh, Tony and Tali," McGee says.

"The woman, McGee," Torres says.

"Uh-"

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _The phone on McGee's desk rings and McGee snatches the phone up in an effort not to answer Torres's question.

"McGee," McGee answers, "We will be right there, Director."

McGee hangs the phone up, "That was Vance. He wants us in his office, now."

* * *

**A Few Minutes Prior to the Phone Call-Director Vance's Office**

"Director," Vance's assistant says through his phone, "You have a visitor."

"Thank you, let them in," Vance replies as he closes the file in front of him.

The door to his office opens and Gibbs walks in.

"Director," he says.

"Gibbs. What's the occasion? You normally just walk in."

"Your explanation."

Vance makes a continue on motion with his hands.

"There was some information I left out, that Covington told me."

"Explain."

Gibbs ignores the Director and opens his office door, revealing the dark-haired woman. The dark-haired woman enters the office.

"Director Vance," she says as she removes her large sunglasses.

Vance's eyes go wide with shock and his mouth drops just a hint as a word escapes in a whisper, "Ziva?"

Vance continues, "I thought you were dead."

"A lot of people thought that," Ziva says.

"How," Vance asks as Gibbs lets Tony and Tali into Director Vance's office.

"Long story."

Vance sits back in his chair, "This explains a lot. Gibbs, how long have you known?"

"Not long," Gibbs grunts out.

"DiNozzo," Vance asks, starring Tony down?

"Same as Gibbs."

Vance stares down at his desk taking this new information in before asking, "What are you going to do now?"

Ziva and Tony look at each other, silently talking to each other through their eyes.

"We are moving back to DC," Tony says in reference to Tali and himself, "Paris just isn't home anymore. Our family is here."

"I think I will do the same," Ziva says with a smile.

Gibbs looks at his former agents before turning to Vance with a raised eyebrow.

Vance side eyes Gibbs as he asks, "What will you do for work?"

"I haven't thought about it," Tony says.

"Neither have I," Ziva says.

Vance nods his head, "We have a couple of openings. If you're interested."

Tony and Ziva share a look before saying, "Yes" and "I accept" respectively.

"Now that, that is settled," Vance says picking up his phone, "You, Bishop, Torres, my office."

* * *

**Liberty Naval Hospital**

"Please sign these papers and we can start discharging you," a nurse tells Alex.

Alex quickly signs the papers and the nurse in turn hands Alex a bag with her clothes and belongings.

"Thank you," Alex says as the nurse leaves.

Alex opens the bag and takes out the contents: a bloodstained button up, bloody sports bra, khakis pants, dress shoes, two guns, and a black pocket knife. Alex runs her hands through her hair and lets out a big sigh.

"Well, the shirt is out the question," Alex mutters as she sticks her finger through the hole the bullet left behind in her shirt.

"Clothes ruined," a voice says from the doorway.

Alex turns around and in the open doorway stands Vero leaning against the door frame.

"Just the shirt. The bra can be washed," Alex says.

Vero walks into Alex's hospital room, "Well, it's a good thing I came then."

Vero shut the door and tosses Alex a black backpack.

"Took you a long time to come to visit. I'm hurt," Alex says as she sets the backpack on the hospital bed.

"I was busy. The new director. Getting your clothes. You know, the works," Vero says sitting down in the chair beside the hospital bed.

Alex unpacks the backpack: A clean blue t-shirt, black cargo pants, and a pair of running shoes.

"You forgot the essentials," Alex says.

"Side pocket," Vero answers back.

Alex unzips the side pocket and finds a clean bra and underwear, deodorant, toothbrush with toothpaste, and a small container of shampoo.

"Never mind," Alex grumbles.

A small smirk makes its way onto Vero's face.

"So, are you going to give me the details to me now," Vero asks?

Alex throws all the stuff Vero brought back into the backpack.

"Shower first. Talk later," Alex says as she heads to the small bathroom in her room.

"I don't think you need to get your shoulder wet," Vero says.

Alex doesn't reply and just slams the bathroom door shut.

A few minutes pass before Alex emerges from the bathroom, hair wet and clean clothes on. Alex shoves her dirty clothes in the backpack before she sits down on the bed.

"Here, I should have given you this first," Vero hands Alex a sealed envelope.

Alex breaks the seal and pulls out a neatly typed letter.

"Suspended? Pending an internal affairs investigation," Alex asks?

"New director. Wants to make sure you didn't go rogue. All your files, cases, targets from the past five years will be under investigation," Vero says.

"I help capture a traitor and I am put under investigation."

"Its a precaution. Everyone is being investigated."

"But not everyone is being suspended until their investigation is finished."

"I'm sorry, Alex."

The door to Alex's hospital room opens and the nurse from before peeks in.

"Alex Covington?"

"Yes Ma'am," Alex asks?

"You have been discharged. You are free to go," the nurse says.

"Thank you," Alex says.

Alex shoulders the backpack on her good shoulder.

"I know you have questions, Vero. I said I would answer them. So, what do you want to know, Vero," Alex asks as she helps Vero from the hospital chair?

"Everything."

"It's a long story," Alex says leading Vero out of the hospital room.

"I've got time."

* * *

**That Night-Gibbs' House**

Alex enters the almost empty basement. Gibbs is working on his boat and has yet to acknowledge Alex.

"Where is everyone," Alex asks as she walks down the stairs.

Gibbs looks up at her and retrieves a file from his workbench, "Celebrating."

Gibbs tosses Alex the file.

Alex gives Gibbs a weary look and asks, "What is this?"

Gibbs doesn't respond and continues to work on his boat. Alex opens the file and at the top of the first sheet of paper, she sees her name.

"My file," Alex says, "It's top secret."

"Bulgaria, December 2014. Your first solo assignment," Gibb grunts.

Alex sighs, "My target was the leader of a terrorist cell. The plan was to get captured and eliminate the target."

"Which you did."

"I did. They had me handcuffed to a chair."

"Just like yesterday."

"Yeah. I… picked the lock on the handcuffs while the leader wasn't looking. I used my back up to shoot him."

"You could have done the same thing yesterday."

"I could have but where is the justice in that? I could have gotten free and pulled my gun. But if I did that then only one of us would have walked out of there alive."

"If we didn't show up only one of you would have walked out regardless," Gibbs yells!

"So, death would have been the easy way out for him! He would have gotten no punishment for the crimes he committed if he died. It was either I got free and killed him-because we both know he wouldn't have surrendered to me-or by some by some goddamn miracle someone came stopped him," Alex explains, "I would have gladly died at that moment if that meant he got the punishment he deserved."

Gibbs takes in Alex's words and replies, "I understand."

Gibbs stops working on his boat and turns to his workbench, pulling a bottle of bourbon off the shelf. He pours the bourbon into two jars and offers one to Alex. Alex takes it and nods her head in appreciation.

"Why the CIA," Gibbs asks?

"...I wanted to make a difference. My grandmother, she used to read these books by Ian Fleming, the series was about a British spy. When I was young, she read the books to me at bedtime during the summers, when I stayed with her. So, I grew up and the idea of being a spy sounded fun. Of course, Bond's missions were always more fun than mine."

Alex takes a big gulp of bourbon and leans against the half-finished boat.

"What happened in London, 2016?"

Alex looks down at her drink.

"The report in your file is fake," Gibbs says.

Alex swirls her drink around in her glass, "How'd you know?"

"Just do."

"...There was a girl, mid to late teens. Eddy, had found her waiting for the tube-the subway. He snatched her, took her to a warehouse on the outskirts of London. Where Charlie and I were supposed to be taking inventory. Eddy brought her in and strung her from the ceiling. They were going to rape her. Of course, since I was the new guy, they let me go first. Have the honors and all that BS. I couldn't do that," Alex runs her hands through hair and takes a big drink from her glass, "I let her go and I got caught. They strung me up in her place. They tried to get information but I didn't say anything. Vero, she, came in and killed them. We dumped the bodies and took the girl home to her parents."

Gibbs stares silently at Alex before changing the subject, "Tony and Ziva accepted a job offer today. They are moving back to Washington. Vance is letting Tony head his own team with Ziva."

Alex nods, "Good for them. They deserve to be happy."

"What are your plans?"

"Hm… I'm suspended until internal affairs finish their investigation… But to be honest, I don't know if I want to be a CIA officer anymore."

Gibbs leans against his workbench, "There are other options."

Alex smiles, "Thanks, Gibbs. I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**Author's Note**: So, this is the end of the actual story. I know, it seems unfinished but I left it semi-open-ended for a reason. The main reason being I want you, the readers, to use your imagination to determine what happens to the characters. Does Alex stay with the CIA? How do Tony and Ziva's relationship progress? Is Abby coming back to NCIS? The other reason I left the story open-ended as I did is that maybe someday I'll want to come back to this story and write a sequel or a series of one-shots.

Anyway, on a different note, there are still a few chapters left to be published. The chapters that I will be publishing are technically bonus chapters, just little moments in the story that we didn't get to see.


	17. Bonus Chapter 1

Author's Note: All mistakes are my own. I do not have a Beta Reader. Just a reminder this chapter takes place after Alex and Sophie (Ziva) meet in Rome but before they meet with Gibbs and everyone in Gibbs' basement.

This chapter was reposted due to a typo made in the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the NCIS universe or its characters.**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter #1: 2018 July 18-Washington D.C**

"Great," Alex mutters as she pushes through the crowds at Dulles International Airport, "Just great."

Alex cranes her head as she nears the baggage claim.

"She should have been here by now," Alex mutters to herself as she checks her watch, "Where is she?"

"Watch it," a disgruntled businessman says as he shoves Alex out of his way.

"Bastard," Alex mumbles as she fixes her short blonde wig.

"Alexander Moore," a voice asks from behind Alex?

Alex turns around and gives Sophie, the dark-haired woman from Rome, a small smile.

"Alex, please," Alex says.

Sophie nods, "Alex."

"Have you gotten your bags," Alex asks.

Sophie just lifts up the dark bag in her hand.

"I travel light."

"I can see that," Alex quips back, "Follow me."

Alex turns on her heel and pushes past the throng of travelers. Finally, after what seemed like forever Alex and Sophie make it out of Dulles Airport and to the parking garage where Alex's black Mustang sat.

"You can just throw your bag in the back," Alex says as she slides into the driver seat.

"What year is this car," Sophie asks as she slings her bag over the front seat?

"1967," Alex says as she goes to starts the car.

Just as the car roars to life the click of a gun hammer going back is heard. Alex keeps both hands on the steering as she peers out the corner of her eye at Sophie in the passenger seat.

"Who are you," Sophie asks in a dangerous voice, "really?"

Alex takes a deep and steady breath before slowly taking her right hand off the steering wheel. Sophie grabs Alex's right wrist as soon as she takes it off the steering wheel.

"Who are you," Sophie repeats?

"I am just going for my ID," Alex says before asking, "Can I?"

"Name first."

"Alex Covington. CIA."

Sophie slowly lets go of Alex's wrist, "ID only or I put a round through your head."

"Noted," Alex says as she maneuvers her hand into her jacket pocket and pulls out a black wallet.

"Hand it over," Sophie says reaching for the wallet with her unoccupied hand.

Alex hands Sophie the wallet and she opens it to reveal Alex's credentials.

"Alex Covington, 25?"

"Yes," Alex says, "And if you very well must know I grew up in a small town from Alabama and I graduated from UCLA at 20."

Sophie eyes Alex before dropping Alex's credentials in her lap and pulling out her phone. She dials a number and presses the phone against her ear.

"Alex Covington, 25, works for the CIA," Sophie says into the phone.

A minute passes before she continues, "Alabama. Graduated 20, University of California: Los Angeles."

Another minute passes before Sophie hangs up her phone and hands Alex back her credentials, all while keeping her gun trained on Alex.

"Your story checks out," Sophie says.

"You gonna put that gun away now?"

"I don't like liers."

"That makes two of us."

Sophie presses the gun against the side of Alex's head, "Why did you lie?"

"If I used my real name. You could have been found," Alex says, "I don't know who is watching. All I know is, you're alive and you need to stay that way."

"What is your real motive? What do you get out of this?"

"Like I said back in Rome. I just want justice for you, for your family. That's all."

Sophie takes in the information before ultimately deciding to put her gun away.

"Drive," Sophie says.

Alex pulls out of the parking garage.

"How'd you find out," Alex asks?

"I know people."

"Most people can't tell when one of my aliases is fake."

"I am not most people."

"Clearly."

A short silence fills the car as Alex zips in and out of traffic.

"What do you know," Sophie asks as Alex cuts in front of a limo?

"About what," Alex asks playing dumb, "DC?"

Sophie gives Alex an unimpressed look.

Alex sighs, "I know enough to start an investigation… Sophie…"

"If I am to help you. I should know what you know," Sophie says as she watches the views of Washington DC zip by.

"...True but you can wait a few days. I don't want to have to repeat myself," Alex says as she stops the car in front of a modest one-story home.

"We're here," Alex says as she cuts the car engine.


	18. Bonus Chapter 2

Author's Note: All mistakes are my own. I do not have a Beta Reader.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the NCIS universe or its characters.**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter #2: 2018 July 22-Wahington D.C.-Gibbs House**

"DiNozzo," Gibbs says as Tony walks down the stairs a backpack slung over his shoulders.

"Covington is waiting outside," Tony answers as he heads for the front door, "I got to go."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs says again.

"Yes Boss," Tony answers as he turns towards Gibbs.

Gibbs sighs, "Tony. I want to know what Covington gets out of this arrangement."

"You want to know if we can trust her or not?"

"Not everything is black and white. You know that."

"I'll let you know what I find out," Tony says before he turns on his heel and walks out the front door to Alex's car.

Gibbs watches as Alex's car disappears down the street to Kansas where hopefully questions will be answers.

Gibbs pulls out his phone and dials a number, "McGee. I need you to pull a file."

"What file?"

"Alex Covington."

"It's top secret."

"Get it," Gibbs says as he hangs up.

* * *

**That Afternoon-NCIS Headquarters**

"Gibbs," McGee says as he walks up to Gibbs' desk.

"McGee," Gibbs says as he looks up from the file in front of him.

"I got that file you wanted," McGee says as he hands Gibbs Alex Covington's file.

Gibbs looks at the file in his hands, "That all?"

"All that I know of."

Gibbs nods his head and cracks open the file.

"When is Ducky suppose to be back?"

"Next month, I think," McGee says.

"Hmm," Gibbs says as he reads through the file.

"If you need a second opinion you can always go to Solane."

"Jack isn't apart of this."

"Because she isn't helping with the _situation_?"

"No. Jack, Bishop, Torres, Kaise, they aren't apart of this because they weren't apart of my team. The team with Ziva, Tony, Abby, Ducky, you," Gibbs says lowly as he stands up from his chair.

McGee and Gibbs stare at each other neither willing to lose the silence battle.

McGee is the first to break the silence, "What are you going to do with the information?"

Gibbs ignores McGee's question and goes back to reading over Alex's file.


	19. Bonus Chapter 3

Author's Note: All mistakes are my own. I do not have a Beta Reader. This takes place before Alex turns up at Gibbs' house in Chapter 16.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the NCIS universe or its characters.**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter #3: 2018 July 30-Liberty Naval Hospital**

Alex shoulders the backpack on her good shoulder.

"I know you have questions, Vero. I said I would answer them. So, what do you want to know, Vero," Alex asks as she helps Vero from the hospital chair?

"Everything."

"It's a long story," Alex says leading Vero out of the hospital room.

"I've got time."

Alex and Vero walk in relative silence as they make their way out of the busy hospital.

"Did you drive here," Alex asks breaking the silence?

"I did. Where's your car?"

"No clue. I gave Tony the keys before I got escorted to HQ."

"Tony?"

"You hungry, Jones," Alex asks ignoring Vero's question?

Vero sighs unceremoniously, "What do you got in mind?"

"Burgers."

"Why am I not surprised."

"Hey! Don't give that attitude. Hospital food sucks. And I was stuck there for a good fourteen hours."

Vero just shakes her head, "The Diner?"

"Sounds good," Alex says as she and Vero get into Vero's car.

* * *

**The Diner**

"Find a seat," a waitress says, "I'll be with you in a moment!"

Alex leads Vero to a booth in the back of the crowded diner. Vero sits down in the booth with her back to the door and Alex sits across from her.

"What can I get for y'all to drink today," the waitress, an older lady with a kind face, asks as she sets menus down in front of Alex and Vero.

Alex motions to Vero to go first.

"Water please," Vero says.

"And you hun," the waitress asks Alex?

"Get me a water, too, please."

"Two waters. I'll be right back."

"So, are you going to start talking, Alex?"

"Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning would be a good place."

Alex sighs as she turns to look out the window beside their booth.

"Have you ever heard of a guy called Trent Kort? He was before your time and almost before my time."

"I've heard the name."

"Kort was CIA. He was a traitor. He sold nuclear secrets to the Russians. In an effort to not get caught he tried to get rid of the evidence. He eventually was killed in a firefight with MI-6, the FBI, and NCIS back in 2013."

"What does a dead guy have to do with this?"

Before Alex can answer the waitress from earlier cames back and set their drinks down.

"Thank you," Alex says.

"What can I get y'all to eat?"

"I'll have a grilled chicken sandwich," Vero says.

"And you hun?"

"A cheeseburger with fries, please."

"Coming right up."

Alex watches the waitress leave before answering Vero's earlier question.

"After our mission in the UK went south and Director Anderson put me on desk duty, I ran across Kort's file. The more I read it, the more something felt off. For example, Kort died May 17th but the last contact he had with the Russian was May 20th. So, I decided to do some digging. I went through the evidence that the CIA had stored on Kort and I noticed that Kort's cell phone was missing a sim card. I looked up the cell phone record that his sim card had and I noticed that it was still active and was calling the Russians every week like clockwork."

"Okay, so a missing sim card and weekly calls to the Russians," Vero says.

"So, I dug a little deeper into Korts last days alive and I remembered reading that he put a hit on a farmhouse in Isreal. Supposedly an ex-NCIS agent, Ziva David, was in the house when it burned down. When I went looking for Ziva's autopsy report I couldn't find one. Apparently, her body wasn't found so they couldn't do an autopsy. Which was weird because even if the house burned down there still should have been some kind of human remains left. So, I went looking for a dead woman and after a year I found her, alive in Rome."

"What did you do when you found her?"

"Nothing at first. I was still trying to put the pieces together."

"And when you did put the pieces together?"

"I figured it wasn't a coincidence that the sim card was missing and that she was still in hiding. I didn't know Kort well and all the evidence I had was just enough to prove that someone was still out there. I didn't have any suspects and I didn't know who to trust. I didn't know who could have been in it with Kort. I figured there was a big possibility that someone from the CIA was involved. So, I bit the bullet and I talked to her. She told me who I could trust to help us. Her old team from NCIS," Alex says.

"One grill chicken sandwich," the waitress says as she sets the plat down, "and one cheeseburger with fries. Anything else?"

"That's all for now, thank you," Vero says as Alex takes a big bite out of her burger.

"Call me if you need anything," the waitress says as she walks away.

"So, you did an undercover op with NCIS? Why wasn't I invited to the party," Vero asks?

"Technically, only two people from Ziva's old team still worked for NCIS," Alex says ignoring Vero's later question, "Anyway, after meeting with her team and discussing our options. We decided to visit Ray Cruz, another old CIA operative. Cruz is the one who pointed us in the direction of Anderson."

"That's why you wanted in his office. You wanted to snoop."

"I did and I found the missing sim card while I was at it. Anderson had put it in a burner phone and I noticed another number in the call logs beside the Russians. It was Mossad. Probably the same person who gave away Ziva's location in the letters in Kort's evidence file."

"Letters?"

"Yeah, letters to and from Kort to Isreal."

"Why didn't you arrest or detain Director Anderson then? From the way it sounds you had enough evidence."

"Enough evidence to convict just Anderson but we didn't know who the person at Mossad was. If we had arrested him then we wouldn't have found out who his contact at Mossad was. Anyway, after that Tony, Ziva, and I went to Isreal to try to find the contact in Mossad."

"Did you?"

"At the time? No. Gibbs, found out later when he arrested Anderson. It was the Assistant Director of Mossad."

"What will happen to him?"

"No clue. Anyway, back to the story as you know I was picked up coming back from Tel Aviv and you know how that turned out. In addition to what I already told you Anderson is also guilty of killing a Petty Officer in Norfolk and sending Garrett in his place on a nuclear sub."

"Officer Garrett?"

"Yeah, apparently Garrett was supposed to deliver the nuclear sub to the Russians for Anderson in exchange for $2 million."

"$2 million, huh?"

"Yep," Alex answers after swallowing a bit of burger.

Vero leans across the table slowly and swipes one of Alex's fries from her plate.

"Hey! Get own fries."

Vero rolls her eyes as she chews, "I don't want a whole thing of fries. Just a few," she answers after she swallows.

Alex grumbles under her breathe as she continues to eat.

"Lighten up, Alex," Vero says with a smile.

Alex pouts for a moment before asking Vero, "What are you going to do now? Continue being the secretary to the Director of the CIA?"

Vero props her elbow on the table and leans her chin against her, "Hmm, I really want to get back into the field but that won't even begin to happen until internal affairs finish their investigation. So, I stuck as the secretary for now. What are you going to do with your downtime?"

"I don't know. Maybe travel or something," Alex says after she finishes her food.

Alex looks down at her watch, "Can you drop off at Gibb's place? I'm supposed to meet him."

"Yeah, let me pay," Vero says.

"We can split the bill," Alex says.

"What are you going to pay with? Shekel," Vero asks, "You haven't changed your money back into dollars yet."

"I'll have you know. There is such a thing as a credit card."

"Just let me pay, Alex. You can pay next time."

Alex stares at Vero trying to get her to change her mind but eventually, Alex sighs, "Fine."

"Thank you," Vero says as she gets out of their booth to pay for their meal.

* * *

Author's Note: We have one more bonus chapter of sorts before I mark this as complete. If you have any questions about this story leave a comment and I will answer it in the last chapter.


	20. Alternate Ending

Author's Note: All mistakes are my own. I do not have a Beta Reader. As you can tell by the title this is an alternate ending. Some parts of the alternate ending are similar to some of the last chapters in the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the NCIS universe or its characters.**

* * *

**Alternate Ending: 2018 July 29-Langley, VA-CIA Interrogation Room**

"Let's cut the shit. We both know what I did," Director Anderson says.

Alex observes the Director, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Well, Covington, I only see one way out of this mess," Director Anderson takes out his service pistol, a .45 cal Colt Revolver.

"Shooting me isn't going to help," Alex says, "The truth will come out."

"It may," Director Anderson says cocking the hammer back, "but at least you will be one less problem to deal with. Where do you want it? Double-tap to the heart or do you prefer the head?"

Alex makes a humming sound as if she was considering the question, "I think I prefer the option, where you don't shoot me."

"Heart it is then," Director Anderson takes aim at Alex's chest and slowly pulls the trigger.

_BANG! BANG! _Director Anderson's aim is straight. Alex is slumped forward, blood oozes from her chest. _Bang! _The door to interrogation slams open and four guns are now trained on Director Anderson.

"Drop your gun," Gibb commands.

Director Anderson smirks before aiming his gun at Gibbs.

_BANG!_

The gun falls from Anderson's grasp as his hand comes up to clasp his shoulder.

"McGee," Gibbs says.

McGee steps passed Gibbs as he returns his gun to his holster. McGee kicks Anderson's gun out of the way as he takes out his handcuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent," McGee starts as he handcuffs, Director James Anderson.

McGee leads Anderson passed Gibbs, Tony, and Sloane. Tony slips into the interrogation room as Gibb reholsters his gun.

"Alex," Tony says as he tries to feel for a pulse.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs asks?

Tony's face becomes stoic as his jaw tightens, "Dead."

"Sloane, call Ducky and Palmer," Gibbs says.

"She's not Navy," Sloane says.

"She is apart of this investigation," Gibbs says, "Call Ducky and Palmer."

Sloane doesn't reply and steps out of the room to make the call.

"She didn't deserve this, Gibbs," Tony says bearly above a whisper.

"She was good," Gibbs replies.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Gibbs," Gibbs answers the phone.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs," Abby says, "We found Alex and Director Bad Guy. They are at-"

"Langley. CIA."

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"We got them."

"How's Alex?"

Gibbs looks over at DiNozzo, who is standing over Alex's body taking pictures of the crime scene.

"Abby."

"Uh oh, this is the part where you tell me the bad news."

"Abby," Gibbs swallows, "Alex, is-we're too late."

"Gibbs, you're supposed to be the superhero and not let this kind of stuff happen."

"I know," Gibbs hangs up.

"Ducky and Jimmy are on the way," Sloane says as she walks back into the room.

"Sloane, bag and tag," Gibbs says as he pushes past her out of the interrogation room.

"Where are you going, Gibbs," Sloane asks?

"Evidence. His office."

* * *

**Washington D.C.-NCIS Interrogation**

Three hours. It has been three hours since James Anderson has been arrested and for all that time he has been sitting at NCIS headquarters in their dimly lit interrogation room. He still wore his bloodstained shirt even though his shoulder had been doctored already by the medical staff at NCIS. The door to interrogation opens and Gibbs steps through a manila envelope in his hands. Gibbs says nothing to Anderson and sits down across from him, the file in front of him. Anderson stares back at Gibbs.

"Your home and office have been searched. Everything has been seized," Gibbs says flipping open the file in front of him.

Anderson says nothing.

"You are going away for a long time. Treason and two accounts of first-degree murder," Gibbs says reading his file.

A smirk grows onto Anderson's face, "So bitch did kick the bucket."

Gibbs' face turns red and he flips the table sideways.

Gibbs yanks Anderson up from his chair by his throat and whispers dangerously low, "I am not someone you want to piss off."

Gibbs throws Anderson onto the floor and continues to talk, "We searched your home and office. Guess what we found?"

"What," Anderson snarls at Gibbs from the floor.

"A phone. A phone with Trent Kort's stolen sim card to be exact. You know what that phone said?"

Anderson eyes Gibbs with a look of pure hatred.

"A deal with the Russians for a nuclear sub. You'd get $2 million. And the gun you killed Officer Covington used is the same gun you used to kill Petty Officer Daniels."

"I didn't kill Daniels."

"Your GPS location says otherwise."

Anderson is silent.

"Now," Gibbs looks down at Anderson, "the only thing left to ask is: who is your contact in Mossad."

"I'm not telling you shit."

Gibbs grabs Anderson by his injured shoulder and pushes him against the wall.

"Ahh," Anderson screams!

"The name," Gibbs says putting more pressure on the wound, "and the pain will go away."

"Arkin. Adar Arkin. Assistant Director."

Gibbs lets go of Anderson's shoulder, picks up his folder up off the floor, and walks out of the room.

* * *

**2018 July 30-Washington D.C.**

Torres and Bishop walk out of the elevator with a tall blonde haired man handcuffed in front of them.

"I'll put him in holding," Torres says as he leads the man towards the holding cells and Bishop heads towards the squad room where McGee is busy typing at his computer.

"Good morning," Bishop says as she sits down at her desk.

McGee looks up over his computer at her, "Got Garrett?"

"Nick is taking him to holding. Did you find Covington and Anderson?"

"Not exactly, we found Anderson with a smoking gun. He killed Alex before we could get to her."

"That's terrible," Bishop says, "...Where is everyone?"

"Gibbs and Tony had to go do something. Abby and Kaise are down in the lab. And Sloane is in her office, I think."

Bishop nods, "This was some case."

Torres walks into the squad room just as McGee mutters, "You don't know the half of it."

"What was that McGee," Torres asks as the elevator dings open and three and a half people enter.

Gibbs leads the small group, consisting of Tony carrying Tali and an exotic dark-haired woman with large sunglasses, passed the squad room and up the stair towards the Director Vance's office.

McGee doesn't answer Torres instead he watches the small group disappear from view. Torres and Bishop share a questionable look.

"Tim, Who was that," Bishop asks?

McGee shakes his head before looking at Bishop, "Who was who?"

"With Gibbs," Torres says.

"Uh, Tony and Tali," McGee says.

"The woman, McGee," Torres says.

"Uh-"

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _The phone on McGee's desk rings and McGee snatches the phone up in an effort not to answer Torres's question.

"McGee," McGee answers, "We will be right there, Director."

McGee hangs the phone up, "That was Vance. He wants us in his office, now."

* * *

**A Few Minutes Prior to the Phone Call-Director Vance's Office**

"Director," Vance's assistant says through his phone, "You have a visitor."

"Thank you, let them in," Vance replies as he closes the file in front of him.

The door to his office opens and Gibbs walks in.

"Director," he says.

"Gibbs. What's the occasion? You normally just barge."

"Your explanation."

Vance makes a continue on motion with his hands.

"There was some information I left out, that Covington told me."

"Explain."

Gibbs ignores the Director and opens his office door, revealing the dark-haired woman. The dark-haired woman enters the office.

"Director Vance," she says as she removes her large sunglasses.

Vance's eyes go wide with shock and his mouth drops just a hint as a word escapes in a whisper, "Ziva?"

Vance continues, " thought you were dead."

"A lot of people thought that," Ziva says.

"How," Vance asks as Gibbs lets Tony and Tali into Director Vance's office.

"Long story."

Vance sits back in his chair, "This explains a lot. Gibbs, how long have you known?"

"Not long," Gibbs grunts out.

"DiNozzo," Vance asks, starring Tony down?

"Same as Gibbs."

Vance stares down at his desk taking this new information in before asking, "What are you going to do now?"

Ziva and Tony look at each other, silently talking to each other through their eyes.

"We are moving back to DC," Tony says in reference to Tali and himself, "Paris just isn't home anymore. Our family is here."

"I think I will do the same," Ziva says with a smile.

Gibbs looks at his former agents before turning to Vance with a raised eyebrow.

Vance side-eyes Gibbs as he asks, "What will you do for work?"

"I haven't thought about it," Tony says.

"Neither have I," Ziva says.

Vance nods his head, "We have a couple of openings. If you're interested."

Tony and Ziva share a look before saying, "Yes" and "I accept" respectively.

"Now that, that is settled," Vance says picking up his phone, "You, Bishop, Torres, my office."

* * *

**2018 July 2: Alabama-A Cemetary**

The cemetery is fairly quiet with only the faint noise of beach traffic breaking the silence. Six figures dressed in black stand in front of a sleek metal casket. Three men and three women.

"Is it always hot here," Tony mutters as he tugs at his collar.

"It's 96 degrees," Ziva says.

"It feels more like 106," Tony says.

"Seriously, Tony. Don't be disrespectful," McGee says.

"Disrespectful? Alex would have agreed with me," Tony mumbles under his breath.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs says, "Here."

Gibbs throws Tony, a set of car keys.

Tony places his flower on the casket.

"Thanks, boss," Tony rushes back to the car before Gibbs can correct him.

Ziva lays a flower on the casket and says softly, "Thank you, for helping. You didn't have to but you did. I will never forget you, friend," before following Tony to the car.

"It's so sad that after everything she did for Ziva and Tony and everyone. She just gets killed," Abby says.

"A lot of things are unfair," McGee says, "Kate, Director Shepard, Cassidey, Franks, Pacci, Dorneget. Now, Covington. She might not have been apart of NCIS but she deserves to be remembered."

Abby lays a black flower on the casket and McGee follows her example. As Abby and McGee walk towards the car. The sounds of Jazz music can be heard playing from Abby's phone.

"Alex, she was something else," Vero says as she lays her flower down on the casket, "She always tried to do the right thing. Even if it meant putting her life on the line."

Gibbs looks over at Vero.

"There was a time in London. Her last assignment. It was to bring down an arms dealer. I was her probie at the time. She was the inside man and I was her handler. The night her mission went south, she texted me. She said: _Pick me up. Battery died. _I knew something was wrong. I never picked her up and the car she drove, well she always kept a toolbox and an extra battery in the trunk. She was always prepared for the worse. When I got there. They had her hanging from the ceiling. She was bleeding from her shoulder, chest, and her legs. I didn't even hesitate. I put two bullets in her tormentors. And then she just has the gall to ask me: _What took you so long?_"

"Sounds like a strong woman," Gibbs says.

"She was," Vero says as tears start to leak from her eyes, "I'm going to miss her."

Gibbs pulls Vero into a hug. Vero cries into Gibbs suit.

"She was my best friend," Vero says, "I don't know what I am going to do without her."

"Take it one day at a time," Gibbs says as he lets Vero go.

"Thank you, Gibbs," Vero says as she walks to her car, Alex's Mustang, and she leaves the cemetery.

Gibbs sighs and places his flower on Alex's casket, "I was wrong about you. I should have gotten there faster."

"I'm sorry," Gibbs whispers before he walks to the car that Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee occupy.

Just before opening the door, Gibbs looks at Alex's casket one last time, before getting in the car and driving out of the cemetery.

* * *

Author's Note: So, this is the end of _Deceptive_, no more bonus chapters or anything. I hope you enjoyed the story. What was your favorite part?

I want to say a big thank you for everyone who has read, commented, followed, and favorited this story. You guys are the best!

And a big shoutout to DS2010, I really enjoyed reading your comments every week!

kfink77, I hope you enjoyed this story.

TivaRulesInGreece, you're welcome. I also read a lot of stories where Orli was the bad guy and I just couldn't do it, I couldn't make her the bad guy. I thought it just didn't fit with her personality and everything.


End file.
